Party Masks & Angel Wings
by Kori no Tsubasa
Summary: TP Pan has been away for a few years. Bra calls to invite her to a Christmas party. Only 5 of the Z gang knows she's coming and she won't be revealed until the night of the party, when her mask is removed. How will Trunks react to Pan's return?
1. Phone Call

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters. If I did I probably wouldn't be writing this!

A/N: Gomen nasai about The Tower guys! I've got a MAJOR writer's block on that one. So I'll be working on this for a bit.

~*~*~*~

On with my plot to steal Trunks and take him home to live with me! ^.^

V-Chan: -Dressed in black like a burglar, her golden hair tied up in a bun on her head, carefully covered with a ski mask. Carries a large black bag and some rope over her left shoulder as she quietly tiptoes into Capsule Corp.'s backyard. At this moment she trips over a garden hose and falls flat on her face with a THUD!-

V-Chan: Owie! ;_; -Gets up and rubs her face. Her golden eyes dart around to make sure no one heard her- Oh great, Vegeta probably heard me! -Gets up and continues to sneak across the yard. At this moment the sprinkler system kicks in and many places in the yard begin to spray water. Her eyes widen as she is soaked by high powered sprinklers and gets knocked over into a tree making a loud crash-

V-Chan: Whoever heard of setting off sprinklers in the middle of the night! -Rubs her sore bottom-

-Suddenly the yard is flooded with bright lights and she is standing, completely soaked, right in the middle of the yard-

V-Chan: Uh oh....

Now! On with the story!

****

Chapter One Phone Call

~*~*~*~

Pan sat at her desk and heaved a sigh. She'd left home for college in California about three and a half years ago and had been way too busy to visit with her friends. She hadn't really had much contact with Trunks and that upset her a little. Before she left they were the best of friends and now she was lucky if she got a letter in the mail. _At least Bra and Marron still write me. _Pan thought. 

She flipped through a magazine sitting at her wooden desk she shared with her roommate, Jamie, bored. She had just gotten finished with her mid term finals and today was the start of winter vacation. Bulma would be planning the Christmas and New Years' parties right about now, rushing around for decorations, ordering Bra and Trunks around, their arms filled with Christmas decorations and such. This thought made Pan laugh out loud as a little memory popped up from a few years back.

~*Flash Back*~

A twelve year old Pan stood in the center of the room, watching Bulma flit around checking decorations already put up for the Christmas party. Bulma then turned to Pan and rushed over.

"Pan, would you please help Bra and Trunks put up decorations? I need to check something in the lab," Bulma asked.

"Okay, sure, Bulma," Pan agreed.

"Thanks so much, Pan!" Bulma rushed off to the lab as Pan went off to find Trunks and Bra. She walked into a large room that was usually the center of all of Bulma's parties, finding Trunks standing on a ladder tying some ribbons in place on one of the doorways leading to and from the room. Bra was wrapping multi-colored lights around the legs of some chairs and tables. The floor was newly waxed, which was what caused the whole disaster in the first place.

Pan walked forward, slipping on the slick floor right into Trunks's ladder and yelling as she landed very hard on her butt. Trunks looked up just as the ladder began to fall with him halfway up and yelled too. His arm caught on a ribbon over the doorway, ripping the whole thing down along with some lights attached to the wall nearby. Pan looked up just in time to see Trunks fall into a large box of silver tinsel and the ladder fall on top.

Trunks shoved the ladder aside and stood up, rubbing his head, covered completely in tinsel and tangled in the ribbon and lights. Pan had stood up to see if he was all right when they heard someone shriek.

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?!" Pan, Bra and Trunks all covered their ears. Bulma then caught sight of her son and began to laugh, forgetting that half the decorations that were up already before she had left where tangled around Trunks. Then Bra and Pan cracked up as Trunks's face turned red. Bulma made sure that not so much wax was used on the floor after that.

~*End of Flash back*~

The phone on the desk rang. Pan answered it, still giggling.

"Pan and Jamie's room, Pan speaking," she answered.

"P-Chan! It's me, Bra!" Bra all, but shouted into the phone. Pan winced. Bra needed to stop hanging around her mother so much.

"Hi B-Chan, how are you?" Pan asked.

"I'm great! Listen, Mum is throwing her yearly Christmas party, buuuuuut there is going to be a slight change. Everyone is going to dress up with masks and stuff so no one knows who anyone is. It'll be really fun! Please say you'll come to Japan to visit? Mum, Marron and I can keep it to ourselves and maybe let your mum and Chi Chi in on the secret that you are here and you won't be revealed until the party! It'll be our own little secret. We can surprise everyone! Come on what do you say?" Bra asked.

"What about my ki? Everyone would be able to read it when I get there," Pan answered, considering the idea.

"We'll send over a ki suppressor in the form of a piece of jewelry or something. Mum made a few while you've been gone. We can send it so it'll arrive in like two days. That should be enough time to pack and stuff right? Mum already has a ticket on hold for you and we can hide you at your grandmother's house," Bra answered.

"Hmmm. Okay! I'll come," Pan said.

"Yay!" Bra shouted. Pan winced again, pulling the phone away from her ear.

"Calm down, B-Chan. That was my eardrum you just busted," Pan said.

"Sorry, P-Chan! I'm just really excited," Bra replied.

"Me too, but I wasn't the one that just took it out on your eardrum," Pan answered, rubbing her throbbing ear.

"I said I was sorry! Oh, I have to go, Trunks just came in and he has a habit of listening in on phone convos, " Bra said.

"Bye, B-Chan!" Pan said.

"Bye, bye, P-Chan," Bra said, hanging up. Pan hung up and ran to find her suitcase.

~*~*~*~

Two Days Later

Pan fidgeted in her seat on the plane as the light came on for everyone to buckle their seat belts. It had been a long plane ride, but now it was nearly over and Pan was nervous and excited. She would get to see everyone again! She could feel the plane begin to descend and her excitement grew, along with the nervous feeling in her gut. Bulma, Bra, Marron, Chi Chi, and Videl were supposed to be meeting her at the airport. The ki suppressor came in the form of a silver bangle that locked snuggly around her right wrist. Pan watched out the window as the airport came up to meet them.

At the Airport

"Flight 2896, San Diego California to Tokyo Japan is just arriving at gate A19," a female voice announced over the intercom. Excitement bubbled up in the four women who came to greet Pan as the gate was swung open by an attendant. People began exiting, greeted by loved ones and/or friends. Pan finally came out of the gate. She looked around and was almost knocked over as Bulma, Bra, Chi Chi and Videl threw their arms around her in a huge hug.

"Pan! You've grown so much! We've all missed you so much!" her grandmother cried.

"You're so beautiful, Panny! My baby is growing up!" Videl exclaimed. Pan sweat dropped. She noticed that Marron was missing.

"Where is M-Chan?" Pan asked.

"She couldn't get away without looking suspicious," Bra answered.

"Aw," Pan replied.

"Don't worry, Pan, you'll see her later," Bulma said.

"Come on, let's get you set up at your grandmother's. Goten has his own apartment so he shouldn't be in as much as he used to be," Videl said. Pan nodded and all five of them piled into Bulma's air car as soon as they had picked up Pan's luggage.

A couple of hours later they all piled out of the air car and into Chi Chi's house. They all went upstairs to the room that was going to be Pan's to help her unpack and talk about the party.

"I'll go down and make some tea and snacks," Chi Chi announced. They all nodded as Chi Chi left the room. Bra grinned at Pan.

"Getting a mask and costume. You know what this means, P-Chan?" she asked. Her grinned widened as Pan groaned. Chi Chi came back up and handed out snacks and tea.

"Oh, no," Pan said.

"You are going shopping with Marron and I tomorrow!" Bra said in a sing song voice.

"And you can get your Christmas shopping done at the same time, Pan," Bulma said. Pan sighed.

"I guess that helps a little...." she grumbled. Bulma looked at her watch.

"Well, Bra and I better be heading back to Capsule! Vegeta will be gripping about his food soon," she said. Pan hugged Bulma and Bra tight.

"See you guys later!" Pan said.

"Marron and I will be here around one tomorrow to pick you up to head to the mall so be ready!" Bra laughed as Pan groaned again.

"Bye, Pan. It was great seeing you again!" Bulma said.

"Bye!" Pan, Videl, and Chi Chi replied as Bra and Bulma left. Videl and Chi Chi spent a little more time with Pan before letting her alone to get settled in.

The room was little with a single bed with orange bed clothes and a small dress with a mirror sat on top. There was only one small window, faded white curtains hanging off to the sides of it. Pan unpacked some more clothes when she came across a few old pictures she had packed. She smiled as she looked through the pictures. One picture was of seven year old Pan in between ten year old Marron and six year old Bra with their arms linked. A couple others were of the entire Z Gang together outside of Capsule Corp. The last one was a picture of Pan as a little girl at the World Martial Arts tournament and Trunks as a teenager. He was holding her up in the air by her hand and she was laughing. Pan felt a pang in her heart as she looked at Trunks. She didn't get to ask Bra about why Trunks hadn't called, emailed or hardly written. _Probably too busy with Capsule Corp. and all his little dates. _ She though sadly. She put the pictures on the mirror, putting their edges in the crack between the glass and the frame.

"Pan, time for dinner!" Chi Chi called.

"Coming, Grandma!" she called, taking one last look at Trunks before heading down stairs.

~*~*~*~

There is chappy one! I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review before you leave!

V-Chan: Meep! -She turns and runs like heck. Suddenly she is grabbed from behind and knocked into the ground face first for the second time in one night-

Trunks: -Gets off the intruder and turns her to face him- What are you doing sneaking around my back yard?

V-Chan: @.@ Meep... -Looks up to find Trunks, her prey, bending over her- Uh, nothing? -Tries to hide the rope and sack-

Trunks: Oh really, then what's that? -Points at the rope and sack-

V-Chan: -Takes this chance to throw the bag over his head and ties it shut. Grabs the bag and runs back to her layer; her bedroom. Ties him up in the closet with a gag in his mouth-

V-Chan: Now be a good boy, Trunks and I'll let you out. -Pats his head-

V-Chan's Mum: -Bangs on the door- Via, what are you doing in there?! Unlock this door right now!

V-Chan: Uh, Nothing! -Quickly closes the closet doors and unlocks her door-

~*~*~*~


	2. Pan Goes Shopping!

****

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of the characters. I do own a Mirai no Trunks model kit figure and many videos of DBZ & DBGT, does that count? -Shoulders slump- Aw....

A/N: I hope you enjoyed that last chapter! ^.^ And our first reviewer is.... Bulma-caz!! Thanks soooo much! -Winks- I'll see what I can do about Veggie-Sama.

~*~*~*~

V-Chan: -After convincing her mother to let Trunks stay she opens the closet again- Okay Trunks. If you are nice and you don't leave I'll go get Goten and a few others so you won't be lonely. I'll even cook whatever you want for you and I'm a _really_ good cook! You'll have free access to all my video games and TV and stuff. What do you say?

Trunks: -Gag still in mouth- Mmph! Mmmmph!

V-Chan: Oops!! -Takes the gag out of his mouth-

Trunks: Okay, okay. I'll stay. Just untie me! I have to go to the little boy's room!!!

V-Chan: Meep! -Sweat drops and unties him- Second door on the right when you walk out my door.

Trunks: Thanks! -Dives out of the door and zooms to the bathroom-

V-Chan: Um, ahem. -Cough, sweat drop- Men. -Then shouts- Remember to put the toilet seat down!

Now! Here is chapter two!

****

Chapter Two Pan Goes -DUN DUN DUN!- Shopping!

~*~*~*~

Pan woke up the next morning and rolled over in her bed. The alarm clock said it was a quarter to eight. She got out of bed and got ready to eat breakfast and wait for Bra and Marron so they could go to the dreaded mall.

When she was done drying her hair she stood in front of her mirror to tie her old orange bandana in place. She was wearing a pair of jeans and an orange t-shirt. She glanced once more at the picture of her and Trunks before going down to eat. Her grandmother was already cooking when Pan walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Grandma," Pan greeted her.

"Good morning, Pan, " Chi Chi answered, "I haven't cooked this much since Goten found his own place to live." Pan laughed, remembering her uncle's eating habits.

"Do you need anything done around here before I leave, Grandma? I have nothing to do until one. Not that I enjoy shopping," Pan made the word shopping sound like it was a disease. Chi Chi laughed.

"Hmmmm. I think I have a few things for you to do after breakfast," Chi Chi replied, placing a large plate of food in front of Pan. When Pan was done Chi Chi sent her out to do errands for her for the rest of the morning. As it neared one o'clock, Pan filled with more dread.

"I hate shopping!" she grumbled. The door bell rang and Pan went to answer it. Marron threw her arms around her as soon as she saw her.

"Pan!!! It's so great to see you again!!! How have you been?" Marron asked.

"I've been great, M-Chan," Pan answered, smiling. Bra laughed.

"Well, let's get going!" She said with more enthusiasm than Pan felt.

"Bye, Grandma!" Pan called over her shoulder.

"Bye, Pan," her grandmother called back as she closed the door. Marron was wearing a cute yellow shirt that said 'Guys are like parking spaces; all the good ones are taken.' and white knee-length shorts. Her blonde hair was worn down, it falling passed her shoulders. Bra was wearing a red tube top, with a denim skirt that came down to mid thigh and black, knee-high high heeled boots. Her long blue hair was down too. They walked out to Bra's Capsule car and got in. It was a red convertible with the top down.

"P-Chan, as much as I love you, you really need a change of clothes," Bra said, starting the car and heading for the city.

"Ugh, I thought we were only going to get outfits for the party?" Pan groaned.

"We are, but before you leave we are bringing you back to the mall," Bra replied. Marron laughed as Pan groaned again. They pulled into the mall parking lot and found a parking spot near the front. Bra and Marron dragged Pan into a store that had expensive looking dresses in it. Pan's eyes bugged out.

"I can't afford one of these!" she cried. Bra winked at her, dragging her over to a rack of dresses.

"Pick one. I'm paying for it," she answered. Pan looked at Bra wide eyed.

"Bra, I couldn't!" Pan said.

"Yes, you can because I said so. It's my treat, P-Chan," Bra replied. Pan turned to look at the dresses.

~*~*~*~

Elsewhere in the Mall

"So, what do you plan on wearing, Trunks?" Goten asked, shoving his last hot dog in his mouth, gaining stares from nearby shoppers.

"I don't know. This is the first time Mum has done this kind of thing. Do you have any ideas?" Trunks asked.

"Not yet. Hey, we are supposed to have fun. Keep that in mind," Goten said. They walked downstairs, looking in all the stores. Trunks glanced into a dress store. He did a double take when he saw blue hair.

"Hey, I think that's Bra in there," Trunks said, gaining Goten's attention.

"Yeah and Marron too. Hey, who is that other girl?"

"Where?" Goten pointed.

"There, the one with the black hair." (A/N: Pan took off her bandana so she could try on dresses.)

"I don't know. Let's go see what Bra is up to," Trunks said, heading into the store. Goten followed.

~*~*~*~

At the Dressing Room

"Hmmm, nah. That one doesn't suit you," Marron commented on the puffy white dress Pan was wearing. Bra stiffened, feeling the boys' kis coming towards them.

"Guys! Trunks and Goten are coming! Get back in the dressing room, P-Chan!" Bra whispered. Pan ran back into the dressing room as Bra and Marron turned to look at a nearby dress rack.

"Hi, Bra," Goten said shyly as he and Trunks approached.

"Hi," she smiled.

"Hey, B-Chan. Who was that other girl standing over here, the one with the black hair?" Trunks asked.

"Oh, uh, no one. She was just asking us an opinion on her dress," Bra answered.

"Yeah," Marron agreed.

"Oh, well. Goten and I are going to go back to looking around so see you later," Trunks said.

"Okay. Bye, Goten!" Bra waved. Goten waved back as they walked off.

~*~*~*~

Outside the Store

"Hmmmm, that seemed a little odd, don't you think so, Goten?" Trunks asked. Goten nodded.

"A little. Her ki level wasn't above a normal human's level so it couldn't be that odd. Why do you think so?" Goten asked.

"She just seemed really familiar, though, I can't put a finger on where I've seen her before," Trunks said.

"At that distance?" Goten asked.

"I have this odd feeling I know her somehow," Trunks answered. Just then Goten's stomach growled. Trunks sweat dropped as Goten scratched the back of his head giving the famous Son grin.

~*~*~*~

Back at the Dress Store

Pan came back out when she felt their kis leaving and going back upstairs. Bra was still staring after Goten. Marron patted her shoulder.

"We all know you have a thing for Goten, Bra, so stop staring," she said. Pan laughed as Bra blushed.

"I knew it! You like Uncle Goten!" she said in a sing song voice. Bra blushed more.

"Yeah, well, you like my brother!" Bra exclaimed. Pan shut up and turned pink. Marron giggled causing Bra and Pan to turn on her.

"You shouldn't be laughing either," Bra said.

"We both know you have a crush on Uub!" Pan finished. Marron turned red and they all giggled.

"Girls, please calm down or I'll have to ask you to leave," the store clerk said.

"Yes, ma'am!" they said together.

~*~*~*~

A Few Hours Later

"He was soooo checking you out, P-Chan!" Bra and Marron said as they all stuffed their packages into the trunk and piled into the car.

"He was not!" Pan yelled.

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too, was too, was too!!" Bra and Marron yelled together. Pan gave up.

"You girls feel like going out for supper? My treat," Bra asked.

"Bra! You've already spent a lot of money on me today," Pan objected.

"And I said it was okay. I want to spoil my best friends because we haven't been together like this for years, is that a crime?" Bra asked. Pan sighed.

"Oh, alright, B-Chan. You win," she said.

"I knew you'd see it my way!" Bra crowed triumphantly. She pulled out of the parking lot and headed to their favorite hang out from the old days so they could catch up some more.

~*~*~*~

The girls got back to Chi Chi's about seven. Bra sensed two ki's in the house that were not any of the women who knew about Pan so they snuck around to Pan's window and flew in. Pan put up her dress and accessories.

"Thanks for a great time guys!" Pan said, hugging both girls.

"No problem, P-Chan," Bra said.

"What are friends for!" Marron added.

"No, don't go up there!" Chi Chi called from down stairs.

"Why not, Mum?" Goten called back as he opened the bedroom door.

~*~*~*~

Uh oh! Goten just opened Pan's door! What will happen next? Stay tuned for the next episode of Party Masks and Angel Wings!! ^.^ 

Hope you enjoyed that chapter! ^.^ Please review on your way out the door!

V-Chan: Trunks! I need help! -She is standing beside a large wire cage, trying to set the trap, but is much too short-

Trunks: I knew you had a few screws loose. Whatcha need, midget? (My bestest buddy calls me that all the time.)

V-Chan: Hey! I don't say stuff like that about you! -Eyes tear up as bottom lip wobbles-

Trunks: Okay! I'm sorry! -Puts up hands- I'll help you! Just please don't cry!

V-Chan: Sankies!

Trunks: Yeah, sure. -Sets the trap-

V-Chan: -Puts an arm load of cheese in the trap. Takes out a large fan from somewhere in her back pocket and fans the smell of cheese towards Goten's open window-

Goten: -Walks out of the house all zombie like, drooling- Cheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeese.... -Walks right into the trap-

V-Chan: -Throws a blanket over the cage once Goten is trapped inside-

Trunks: -Lifts the trap into a little red Radio Flyer wagon and begins wheeling it the 50 miles back to V-Chan's-

V-Chan: We got Goten! We got Goten! -All sing songy, dancing around Trunks and the wagon-

-Loud snoring eventually comes from the wagon-

V-Chan & Trunks: -Sweat drop-

~*~*~*~


	3. Goten! Whack

****

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, but I do have Trunks stuck in my house and Goten in a cage that's heading for my house! ^.^

A/N: Wow! Seven reviews in one day!! Thank you guys for the reviews!!! I appreciate them very, very much! ^.^

~*~*~*~

Trunks: -Wheels the wagon around to the basement door-

V-Chan: -Opens the door so Trunks can wheel Goten inside- Sit him right there. -Points to a spot in a corner-

Trunks: -Puts Goten down where V-Chan said-

V-Chan: -Pulls off the blanket and opens the trap to put it around Goten-

Trunks: Reminds me of a hamster.

V-Chan: -Image pops into head: Goten running in a metal wheel with a water bottle, food bowl and a hamster house. Then sees Goten digging around in the bedding looking a lot like Hamtaro- Uh.... o.O; Right. -Sweat drop- (**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hamtaro!)

Here's Chapter three!!

****

Chapter Three Goten!! -Whack-

~*~*~*~

"Because-" Chi Chi cut herself off as she heard the door open. Trunks looked at her oddly. She smiled and scratched the back of her head Goku style.

~*~*~*~

Upstairs

Goten was staring at Bra and Marron. Then his stare moved on to find Pan standing slightly behind the other two. He was about to open his mouth when both Marron and Bra tackled him and clamped their hands over his mouth. They dragged him into the room and shut the door.

"Goten, swear you won't say _anything._ Nobody can know!" Bra begged, giving Goten big puppy dog eyes. Marron and Bra moved their hands, ready to put them over his mouth again if needed. Goten looked from Marron to Bra to Pan and back again.

"I won't say a word," he promised, looking back at Pan.

"It's supposed to be a big surprise for the Z gang," Marron said.

"Who all knows besides us? Obviously my mum knows," Goten asked.

"You're right. My mum and Videl know too," Bra answered. Goten nodded and looked Pan up and down. Last he saw of her she had her hair cut off at her chin and was much more girlish. The Pan that stood before him now held the figure of a young woman and her black hair was down passed her shoulders. Of course, she was wearing that old bandana and she was still a tomboy, but he could tell just by looking at her that she was slowly changing over. She wasn't his little niece anymore. He met her dark blue, almost black eyes and smiled at her. The surprise quickly gave way to pride and happiness as he stepped over to her and grabbed her up in a huge hug.

"Pan-Chan, I've missed you so much!" he said. Pan grinned and hugged him back.

"I've missed you, too, Uncle Goten," she said as he put her down and looked at her again.

"Wow! You've grown up so much. Where has my little Pan-Chan gone?" Goten asked as she grinned.

"She's still here, but you can't let Trunks find out about me. I want to surprise him most of all," she said.

"I won't. This means a lot to you and I won't blow it for you. It's great to have you back. Hey! You were the girl we saw with Bra and Marron in the dress shop today," Goten said.

"Yeah, I was. Trunks didn't know who I was did he?" Pan asked, panic rising in her stomach.

"No. He thinks he knows you from somewhere, but he just can't remember where," Goten answered. Pan let out a sigh of relief.

"Good. We went through a lot of trouble so far for this. We even used a ki suppressor so no one would be able to sense her," Bra said.

"No wonder I couldn't sense a ki above normal human level from her," Goten said. Footsteps on the stairs announced Trunks' arrival. Pan did the only thing she could at the moment; she jumped behind the opening bedroom door. She flattened herself against the wall and held her breath.

"Goten, if we want to- Hey, what are you two doing here?" Trunks asked, seeing Bra and Marron.

"Uh, putting our costumes away in here. We didn't want to be around our houses when we got ready for the party so no one would see us. Chi Chi let us drop our dresses off here because we are going to be carrying a bunch of other stuff over here. We were just about to leave again when Goten came up," Marron answered. _Good one, M-Chan._ Pan thought.

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to Bra so I stopped them," Goten added.

"Oh, okay then. Well, we need to get going if you are staying over at my house, Goten. It's a long ways there and it's getting late," Trunks replied.

"Okay, let me say bye and I'll be right down," Goten said. Trunks nodded and was about to leave when he heard a sneeze. He turned back around and Bra quickly raised her hand to rub her nose.

"Eh, dust," she said, sweat dropping.

"Um, right," Trunks walked back downstairs. Marron shut the door and Pan came out, sweat dropping.

"Sorry. Good cover, Bra," she said. Goten laughed and gave her another big hug.

"Bye, Pan-Chan. I hope to see you again soon before the party. Bye Marron and Bra," he said. He waved at Bra before heading down stairs.

"That was too close," Marron said, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Yup," Bra and Pan agreed.

~*~*~*~

Outside

"That was just plain strange, Goten," Trunks said.

"What do you mean?" Goten asked.

"I could have sworn that sneeze came from behind the door," he answered.

"No, it was Bra. The room is pretty small," Goten reassured him.

"Yeah," Trunks said. _That room.... It smelled so familiar. Like roses and a small hint of vanilla... _A picture of Pan flashed in his mind. _It smelled like Pan, but that's crazy. Pan is away in America. _Trunks shook the thought from his mind and flew off towards Capsule Corp., Goten following close behind.

~*~*~*~

Pan's Room

"So, how about this. The night before the party Marron and I spend the night here and we can help you get ready the next day before the party?" Bra suggested.

"Sure," Pan said. She sat down on the bed.

"Problem. How do I get away to come over here?" Marron asked.

"You could say that you are spending the night at my house and my mum could cover for you," Bra answered.

"What about Trunks or Vegeta?" Marron asked.

"Trunks has his own line and cell phone so he never picks up the main phone and Dad hasn't touched the phone since his first encounter with it. It started ringing and it freaked him out when he picked it up and someone talked to him through it. He blasted it and has stayed away from it since Mum yelled at him and made him buy a new one," Bra answered. Pan and Marron laughed.

"Poor Vegeta," Pan said, giggling.

"Okay, that settles that," Bra said.

"Yeah," Marron said. Bra looked at her watch.

"We better be heading home. Like Trunks said, it's getting late," she said.

"Okay." Pan replied, then she remember something, "Bra, do you know why Trunks never called me and hardly ever wrote?"

"I know he was really busy with Capsule and hardly had any time on his hands. He started moping whenever he had time to think about you too long so Mother gave him more work to keep him busy. He was so tired when he came home at nighttime that he went straight to bed. Every time he went to write a letter something interrupted and he never got to finish it. Don't blame him, Pan. He does miss you, terribly," Bra answered. Pan smiled a little.

"At least I know it wasn't because he didn't miss me or didn't want to talk to me anymore. Well, bye guys. See you later," she said.

"Bye," Marron and Bra said, hugging her. When they were gone Pan laid back on her bed. She let out a sigh, closing her eyes. He was so close to her that she could smell him. _So close, yet so far away. _She thought. It drove her crazy just thinking about it. She knew Bra and Marron would make her a real knock out at the party for when it was time to take off her mask. She smiled, imagining what Trunks' face would look like. She thought for a while longer before getting ready for bed and going to sleep.

~*~*~*~

In Trunks' Room

Trunks laid on his bed staring at the ceiling, Goten sitting cross-legged on a cot set up on the floor. _I wish Pan-Chan was here... Oh man! I've been so wrapped up in work that I forgot to get her a present and I haven't called her or anything._ Trunks sat up and looked at Goten.

"Goten, what time do you think it is in California?" he asked.

"I don't know. If you are thinking about calling Pan she might not be in. She could be out with some friends or something," Goten answered, alarmed.

"Well, it's worth a try," Trunks said, getting up off the bed and heading to his phone.

"Uh, why not call her some other time, Trunks? She probably isn't there and it's late enough as it is," Goten tried to persuade Trunks to change his mind.

"Why not now? I could always leave a message or something if she isn't there, Goten," Trunks said, picking up the phone and hitting speed dial. The phone rang five times before an answering machine picked up.

"Hey, you have reached Pan and Jamie's room. We aren't in right now so please leave a message and we'll be sure to get back to ya!" Pan's and another voice he didn't recognize said. BEEP!

"Yeah, hey, Pan, it's me Trunks. Sorry I haven't called lately. I've been really busy. Could you call me back when you get in? I want to make it up to you sometime. Well, I'll just talk to you later. Bye," he said and hung up.

"Told ya she probably wasn't there. If you got the machine that means her roommate was out too," Goten said.

"Yeah, yeah. It was worth a shot though," Trunks grumbled in reply, disappointed that he didn't get to talk to her. Goten stood up and patted him on the back.

"I'm sure you'll get to talk to her soon," he said.

"I hope so. I just hope she isn't mad at me for losing contact," Trunks replied.

"I'm sure she isn't. Pan could never stay mad at you. She may be a little upset she hasn't heard from you though," Goten said.

"Probably. I need to get her something for Christmas though," Trunks changed the subject.

"I need to get some stuff for Pan and Bra too," Goten said, remembering he hadn't done his Christmas shopping yet.

"Well, we can do that tomorrow some time," Trunks yawned. "But right now I'm off to bed."

"Me, too," Goten said, yawning as well. Trunks shut the light off and got into the bed as Goten got into the cot.

~*~*~*~

There ish chapter three! ^.^ I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter has some Christmas shopping going on and a few surprises. The party is coming up really soon so stick around guys!! Please review! ^.^

~*~*~*~


	4. Figment of Trunks' Imagination Or Not?

****

Disclaimer: Nupe, no DBZ for me! -Cries- All I really want is Trunks!

A/N: Wow!! We are in the double digits now! Cool!! ^.^ I'm really happy! You guys made my day! Thanks sooooo much for the reviews! ^.^

~*~*~*~

V-Chan: -After making a deal with Goten she let him out of the cage-

Goten, Trunks, & V-Chan: -Playing Air Hockey on a table made for 6 players. Goten- 6, Trunks-7, and V-Chan-2-

V-Chan: Aw!!! You guys are beating me!

Trunks: That's because we are better than you!

V-Chan: -Cries-

Goten: Aw, don't cry, V-Chan. Trunks could never get 13 reviews on his second try at a fanfic in 3 days so don't feel bad.

Trunks: Hey!

V-Chan: -Runs around the table to give Goten a hug- Sankies, Goten! ^.^

Goten: Your welcome.

Trunks: -Scores in Goten's goal while he is distracted-

Goten: Hey I saw that!

Goten & V-Chan: -Chase Trunks around the basement-

~*~*~*~

Here is chapter four!

****

Chapter Four Figment of Trunks' Imagination or Not?

~*~*~*~

Pan got out of the shower the next morning and changed into a pair of black jeans, a red tank top and combat boots. She braided her hair into two braids on either side of her head and looked at herself in the mirror. _Bra is right. It is time for some changes. _Pan laughed because she had finally agreed with Bra that it was time to throw out the tomboyish Pan. _But, no matter what I am _not_ trashing my bandana! _Pan grinned as she tied her orange bandana in place over the top of her head and braids. The telephone rang downstairs and a moment later Chi Chi called from downstairs.

"Pan, phone! Once you are off I have breakfast made for you."

"Coming, Grandma!" Pan called back, running out of her room and hopping down the stairs, causing the house to shake a little. She picked up the phone and Bra was on the other end.

"Hey, P-Chan. Do you feel like going back to the mall with Marron and me to go shopping for Christmas presents again? Marron and I still have some more people on our Christmas lists," Bra asked.

"Sure! I didn't get all of my Christmas shopping done the first time either," Pan answered.

"Okay, we'll be there to pick you up in an hour. We need to go early because I'm sure the stores will be packed worse than last time," Bra said.

"See you then, B-Chan," Pan replied.

"Bye!" Bra hung up the phone and so did Pan. She went into the kitchen to get her breakfast.

"Bra and Marron want to take me to the mall again for more Christmas shopping," Pan told her grandmother.

"Oh? I thought you hated shopping?" Chi Chi raised an eyebrow, joining Pan at the table.

"I hate clothes shopping, but I love going to get something for someone. I'm not getting anything for Bra and Marron. I'm making them something instead. I'll show you when we are done eating. I started it back in Cali," Pan explained.

"Okay, I'd love to see it," Chi Chi said and they ate their breakfast. Pan put both their dishes in the sink and headed up to her room with her grandmother. She went over to her dresser and opened a bottom drawer. She pulled out two books, one blue and the other pink.

"I'm making scrap books for each of them. I had lots of pictures of my own, but in order to complete them I need help from Bulma, 18, my mum and you. The thing is I don't want 18 to know I'm here yet. Could you call her while I'm out and explain what I'm doing to her and ask her if she could give you any pictures of Marron when she was little so you can give them to me?" Pan asked. 

"Sure, Pan," Chi Chi answered.

"Thanks," Pan opened both of the books. "On the front page I want to put a few pictures of us when we were growing up. I only have this one with the three of us. I have a copy of it on the mirror. I want to get a couple pictures of when Trunks and Goten were babysitting us and when Vegeta was babysitting us. I have a bunch of others in here from the Martial Arts tournaments and get-togethers over at Bulma's and stuff. I'm going to write little messages and stuff on each page and decorate them. I want to decorate the fronts and put their names on them. What do you think, Grandma?"  


"It'll be wonderful, Pan! I'm sure they'll love them," Chi Chi smiled at her granddaughter.

"I'm going to get stuff to decorate them today while we are shopping. I still have no clue what to get for Trunks though. I want it to be special," Pan said.

"If you don't find anything at the moment I'm sure your visit will be a good enough present for him. He's really missed you, Pan. Your visit is sure to surprise him," Chi Chi assured her. Pan smiled.

"I can't wait to stop hiding from him. I really want to see him and catch up on things," Pan said.

"I'm sure you do, sweetheart. Your father won't take that too well though. He's been known to get pretty protective," Chi Chi laughed. 

"Yeah, I know," Pan sweat dropped. The doorbell rang and Pan put the books back into her bottom drawer. She went to the closet and pulled out a denim jacket. She put it on as she headed downstairs with Chi Chi behind her. She opened the door to find Bra and Marron on the doorstep.

"Hi, guys! Bye, Grandma!" Pan called as she went out the door.

"Oh, so Pan decided I was right again?" Bra asked.

"You were right, but I'm not throwing out the bandana!" Pan laughed.

"You and your beloved bandana," Marron muttered.

"Let's get going! I have an excellent idea for a couple of presents," Pan pushed them towards Bra's car.

"Pan actually excited about shopping? Have I died and gone to heaven?" Bra asked as Pan giggled. They piled into the car and Bra started it. They headed back towards the city again.

~*~*~*~

At The Mall: Trunks & Goten

Trunks was looking through the jewelry store for Pan's present. Goten was following him, interested in what his friend was going to select. Trunks was looking at the different cases of necklaces when he found the perfect one. It was a heart shaped, diamond pendant on a delicate silver chain. He had remembered that Pan prefer silver over gold even though she normally never wore jewelry. "It's too flashy," she had always said. (A/N: I don't know what you guys would think about that, but I like the look of silver over gold because gold is a bit bright. Silver has a prettier look to it than gold, in my opinion.) He called the clerk over and had it gift wrapped in white and gold paper.

"Interesting choice, Trunks. You starting to feel for my little niece?" Goten raised an eyebrow. Trunks' face turned bright red as he said nothing. Goten laughed and said.

"I knew it!" Trunks was about to answer when he saw something out in the hall. A girl with dark hair pulled into two braids walked by, laughing, in a crowd of people wearing an orange bandana. His heart stopped as the smell of roses and vanilla hit his nose. (A/N: Let me explain that. ^.^ She washes her hair with shampoo that smells likes roses and uses a little vanilla perfume. ^.^; That's what I use in real life and it doesn't smell bad either. It actually smells good. I thought it'd be a nice touch to the story.)

"Pan?" Trunks wondered. Goten stiffened and quickly turned to block Trunks' view of the hallway.

"What are you talking about, Trunks? I think you are getting old. You are seeing things. Pan is in California remember? How could she be here?" Goten asked. Trunks didn't answer as he ran out of the store and into the crowd. He looked around and jogged down the hall.

"Pan?" he called. People were staring at him as he passed by. After a few moments Goten caught up with him, trying to look concerned.

"Trunks, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but you are imagining things. Pan can't be here she's in Cali like I said. Plus can you even feel her ki?" Goten asked. Trunks reached out with his senses for a moment, detecting nothing but Goten's, Marron's, Bra's and his own ki in the area, but that made no difference to him. She _wasn't_ here. His shoulders slumped in disappointment.

"No, I can't," he sighed. He really _was_ losing it. Goten patted his shoulder.

"I know how you feel, Trunks. I miss her, too. She'll be home soon. She only has another half a year of college. Look forward to that, okay?" Goten said. Trunks said nothing as they walked to another store so they could finish their shopping.

~*~*~*~

Bra, Marron, & Pan

Pan had walked by a store and heard Trunks call her name shortly after. She then grabbed Marron and Bra and ducked into a nearby bookstore. They understood once they felt Trunks' ki coming towards them. Pan picked up a large book and opened it to hide her face. She saw Trunks pass the store a moment later and stop as Goten caught up with him. She heard a little of their conversation and it broke her heart to see Trunks so sad. _I'm so sorry I have to hide from you, Trunks. It will be over with soon, I promise. _She thought.

When Trunks and Goten walked by, Bra, Marron, and Pan continued shopping.

"Trunks looked so sad," Marron commented.

"I think he may have seen me and came after me, but we lost him. Goten convinced him that he was just seeing things," Pan said.

"Poor Trunks. He'll see you next week though," Bra said.

"Yeah and all that disappointment will melt away once he sees what a little make-up and hair spray can do," Marron grinned. Pan smiled a little. She hoped Trunks would like how she turned out. His approval meant more to her than anyone else's.

"Lets get back to shopping. I want this done so we can get everything ready for next week," Pan said, excitement evident in her voice.

"Okay!" Bra and Marron cheered.

~*~*~*~

Back At Chi Chi's A Few Hours Later

"I think I have an idea for Trunks' 'present'," Marron said.

"What?" Pan asked.

"We can give him clues leading him off to different places in the house and then lead him to you. Then at the end of the night when everyone is gone except the Z gang we will remove your mask. The last clue can give him instructions on how to get his 'present'," Marron explained.

"Interesting idea, M-Chan! My mum could plant the clues where they need to go in order to lead him to P-Chan!" Bra cried. Marron grinned. They began planning out the different clues and where to lead Trunks.

~*~*~*~

Post Office

Trunks and Goten had gone to the post office to send Pan's present out. Trunks had just dropped it off and was waiting for Goten to get back from the restroom, or so he thought. Goten had gone back in as soon as he announced he needed to use the restroom and went up to the desk.

"Excuse me, miss?" Goten said.

"Yes?" a lady at the desk answered.

"My friend sent me back in. He just remember that he accidentally sent the wrong package out. Is there any chance you could retrieve it, if it isn't too much trouble?" he asked.

"Let me see what I can do, sir," she answered and walked into the back room. A moment later she came back with the little package. She smiled at him.

"You were lucky. It was still waiting to be sent out," she said, handing Goten the package.

"Thank you, ma'am," Goten smiled and walked out of the post office. He quickly stuffed the small box in his pocket and headed over to Trunks.

"What took you so long, Goten?" Trunks asked.

"Eh, sorry. Must have been something I ate," he smiled sheepishly.

"Never mind. I don't want to know," Trunks sweat dropped.

~*~*~*~

The rest of the week flew by quickly. Pan finished putting together the scrap books for Bra and Marron and finished wrapping all the rest of her gifts. Tonight was the night that Marron and Bra were going to come to spend the night with her. She couldn't wait until tomorrow night for the party.

~*~*~*~

A/N: This is it!!! The party is going to be in the next chapter! Please review on your way out! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!! ^.^

~*~*~*~

Goten & V-Chan: -Tackle Trunks to the floor-

Trunks: AHHHHHH!!!!

Goten: -Ties Trunks up-

V-Chan: -Helps Goten hang Trunks on a support beam by his ankles-

Goten: That'll teach you to cheat!

Trunks: Oh, come on guys! Let me down!

Goten: -Stomach rumbles- Can we go get something to eat, V-Chan?

V-Chan: Sure!

Goten & V-Chan: -Go back upstairs to raid the fridge, leaving Trunks to hang in the basement in the dark-

Trunks: Guys? Hello? Please come back! I'm afraid of the dark!

Mouse That Lives In Our Basement: Squeak!

Trunks: AHHHHHHH!!!!!!

~*~*~*~


	5. Party Masks & Angel Wings

****

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters, but Trunks is on my Christmas list!! ^.^ I don't own the song Could Not Ask For More either.

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed that last chapter! I'll skip the V-Chan, Trunks and Goten stuff for the end of the chapter. I'm really sorry about not updating. I was grounded off the computer for a day and began typing the chapter the other night and had to get off, then I left my rough draft at school! I hope you guys like what I did with our little Pan-Chan! Now for what you all have been waiting for! ^.^

~*~*~*~

Chapter Five Party Masks & Angel Wings

~*~*~*~

Pan was really excited when she got up the next morning. She hopped into the shower while Bra and Marron were still sleeping. When she got out she changed into some comfy, baggy red pants and a red tank top. She dried her hair and pulled it back into a ponytail. When she was finished she went back into her room and pounced on Bra and Marron. She laughed when they jumped awake and looked around.

"Merry Christmas!!!" Pan cried, laughing. Bra yawned as Marron stretched.

"Merry Christmas," Bra said back. Marron hopped up.

"I call the shower! Afterwards I'll go give the clues to Bulma while Bra is in the shower," she said, running to the bathroom. Pan laughed as Bra scratched the back of her head.

"Are you excited, B-Chan?" Pan asked.

"You bet, P-Chan," Bra answered.

"I can't wait!" Pan was really excited. Bra laughed. Marron cam back about fifteen minutes later. She grabbed the stack of clues and the bags of presents and headed for Capsule Corp.

"I'll go help my grandmother with breakfast," Pan said.

"Okay. Be down in a few," Bra replied. Pan headed downstairs towards the sound of pots and pans.

"Good morning, Grandma. Merry Christmas!" Pan greeted her.

"Good morning, Pan and Merry Christmas to you too," Chi Chi said cheerily.

"Need any help?" Pan asked.

"Some. Could you get the pan out of the oven for me?" Chi Chi asked.

"Sure," Pan answered, putting on an oven mitt. She opened the oven door and pulled the pan out of the oven, setting it on a baking rack to cool. Bra came down to help with the cooking. Marron returned in time to help and eat breakfast.

"Bulma loved the idea and set to work right away on putting the clues in their places," Marron announced.

"Seems Bulma really wants grandchildren," Chi Chi commented. Pan blushed as Marron and Bra giggled.

"I wouldn't be giggling, Bra. Trunks isn't Bulma's only child you know," Pan pointed out. Bra hushed as Marron giggled.

"Do you girls need any help getting ready this afternoon?" Chi Chi asked.

"I don't think so, but thanks anyway Chi Chi," Bra answered.

"I'll get the camera ready then," Chi Chi smiled. "Pan in a dress is going to be a sight to see." Pan sweat dropped.

"Lets go get everything ready. The party doesn't start until six," Bra said. It was only ten in the morning after all. Chi Chi sent off to bring food to Bulma's while the girls went upstairs.

"At two we'll start on Pan," Marron said.

"Okay," Pan agreed.

~*~*~*~

Two O'clock

Bra began pulling out her make-up case and hair things as Marron pulled Pan's dress and other things out of the closet. Bra pulled a chair out in front of the mirror, the back facing it. She pushed Pan down in the chair and began working on her hair. She pulled two strands from the front around to the back and tied them in place with a white ribbon. She turned on the curling iron and waited for it to heat up before curling Pan's hair into long curls. Marron dug out the hairspray and handed it to Bra when she was finished. Bra sprayed Pan's hair and checked out her work.

"Good job, B-Chan. She is going to be gorgeous!" Marron cried, excited.

"Trunks is going to need a bucket," Bra agreed.

"Can I see?" Pan asked.

"Let us finish with the make-up and get you into your dress, then you can look okay, P-Chan?" Bra asked.

"Okay," Pan answered. Marron and Bra set to work on her face. They applied silver eye shadow to her eyelids, some blush to her cheeks and a little bit of silver glitter around her eyes. They put on a light pink lipstick and finally backed away.

"Wow!" Marron cried.

"Now for the dress," Bra said. They helped Pan into the beautiful white dress and high heels. The dress was queen like, the sleeves came down to her elbows before slitting and falling down to hang away from her arms. The skirt of the dress was slit in four places, the slits ending at Pan's mid thigh. Bra put in Pan's earrings, dangling silver angels, the skirt of their robes misty crystals and two silver studs in holes above the angel earrings. They attached the miniature angelic wings to Pan's back. When they were finished they moved so Pan could look in the mirror. She gasped at what she saw. The woman in the mirror couldn't be her, could it?

"Woah, guys...." Pan said, staring at the mirror. Bra and Marron grinned. 

"Come on, Pan. Time for the mask," Bra said. Marron put the mask on her face. It covered the upper half of her face. It was white, decorated with silver glitter.

"Pan, you are going to knock my brother's socks off," Bra smiled as both her and Marron hugged her.

"You really think so?" Pan asked.

"We know so," Marron answered and Pan smiled.

"Thanks guys. You better get ready now so we can go down and get pictures taken," Pan said.

~*~*~*~

A couple hours later Bra and Marron were ready. Bra was wearing a strapless blue dress that sparkled in the light as she moved. It fell down to her ankles with slits up the sides to mid thigh. Her blue hair was piled on her head in a mass of curls and she was wearing a blue mask similar to Pan's and a blue choker with a blue gem shaped like a heart in the center. Marron's dress was red with short sleeves and was form fitting. It came down to her knees, the skirt flowing when she walked. She wore a choker decorated with roses and red beads with matching earrings and a red mask. Her blonde hair was down and brushing her shoulders. They grinned at each other.

"Let's go!" They headed downstairs. Chi Chi was waiting for them. She was wearing a black dress with ties at the right shoulder. It came down below her knees and had little designs in silver. She wasn't wearing a mask. Her hair was down, cut off at her chin with silver clips on the sides in the front.

"Wow, look at you guys. Pan! You look wonderful! Bra and Marron really did their best on you," Chi Chi exclaimed. Pictures were taken and they all piled into Chi Chi's car. Pan had to be careful of her wings. They arrived at Capsule Corp a little while later, just as the party was beginning. They all got out of the car and headed inside. Music was playing and a majority of the guests had arrived already. Chi Chi went off to find 18, Videl and Bulma, leaving the girls to themselves.

"This is it, guys!" Pan said, the nervousness and the excitement building up. Bra and Marron hugged Pan.

"We'll see you around, P-Chan. We want to go locate Goten and Uub so we'll be in position!" Bra whispered. Pan nodded and went off in the direction her grandmother had gone so she could find her mother.

~*~*~*~

Trunks' Room

Trunks was still upstairs, finishing getting ready when he heard a knock on the door. He looked towards the door to find an envelope on the floor. He walked over to it and picked it up. It had his name written on it in fancy lettering. He opened it and read the note inside.

__

Your Christmas present was too big to fit in a box so you have to work to get it. Find all the clues and it will lead you to your present!

Clue #1 You fell into a box filled with this about ten years ago. Do you remember? You will find it in it's proper place along with Clue #2 and not around your head! Look in the envelope again if you need any help.

Trunks laughed as he pulled out a small piece of tinsel out of the envelope. He was curious about what the note meant so he pulled on his mask and headed downstairs. _The only people who know about that are Bra, Mum, Dad and Pan... They all know this house pretty well to get around. _He walked into the room the party was being held in and walked towards the Christmas tree. He found a red piece of paper tucked behind a piece of tinsel on the tree. He pulled it out and read the next clue.

__

Good, you found me!

Clue #2 You will find me near a green decoration. Tradition is you have to kiss the person you are with when you stand under it together.

"Mistletoe," he said out loud. He looked around until he saw some mistletoe hanging over a doorframe. He walked over to it and found a green piece of paper this time. He unfolded it and read it.

__

Clue #3 I'm tall, I have a pendulum and my face has hands.

__

Grandfather clock. Trunks thought. He went out into the hallway near the front door to the large, old grandfather clock. A red piece of paper was attached to the glass on the outside of the pendulum case. He pulled it off the case.

__

You're getting closer! Only a few more clues to go!

Clue #4 I'm wooden and many people eat off of me. The next clue can be found somewhere on me.

Trunks headed for the dining room. He looked around the table until he found a green piece of paper. He opened it and read the note.

__

Clue #5 Goten will probably be frequenting me often because I hold his favorite thing in the whole world.

"Food, of course. The snack table," Trunks laughed. He headed towards the snack table for the next clue. He found a red piece of paper near a bowl of nachos. He picked it up and read the note on this clue.

__

Good! You are almost done!

Clue #6 Turn exactly one hundred and eighty degrees to either side. Look across the room near the Christmas tree. Do you see a lady in white with dark colored hair? Go to her.

Trunks turned and looked where he was supposed to. Then he saw her. She was standing near his mother and Videl. Even though she was wearing a mask he thought she was very beautiful. She was looking at him as well. _I wonder who she is..._ She smiled at him and he walked over to her. He held up the piece of paper.

"You are the one I am supposed to be looking for right?" he asked. She nodded.

"Yes, I am," she answered. _She sounds so familiar..._ He thought. She handed him a piece of white paper and he read it.

__

The lucky number seven! Here is your last clue!

Clue #7 Your present won't be revealed until Midnight so wait for the Grandfather clock to chime twelve times. Don't be disappointed, Trunks. Your present will be worth your wait! Now, would you please dance with my lovely young messenger?

He looked up at her from the paper and smiled.

"Are you a friend of whomever planned this?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered.

"Would you mind telling me?" he asked. She smiled. It was taking all her willpower to keep from throwing her arms around him and telling him who she was.

"Only if you don't chase them down and ask about your present," Pan answered.

"I promise I won't," he replied.

"Bra, Marron and one other person I can't name," she said.

"I knew either my mother or Bra had something to do with it by some of the clues," Trunks laughed. Pan smiled. "Why can't you tell me the third?"

"I'm only the messenger," Pan grinned. _She really does seem familiar. Where do I know her from?_ He thought. A new song started and Trunks looked at her.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked. Her heart fluttered in her chest.

"I would be honored," she smiled. _If he knew it was me he would be laughing. I don't normally talk like that, but I have to be as unPan-ish as possible. He'll get pay back later. _Pan thought. Trunks took her hand and went out on the dance floor. She put her arms around his neck and he put his arms around her waist.Now that he was so close to her he could smell roses and vanilla

__

Lying here with you

Listening to the rain

Smiling just to see the smile upon your face

These are the moments I thank God that I'm alive

These are the moments I'll remember all my life

I found all I've waited for

And I could not ask for more

He took in a deep breath. Yes, it was that smell all right. It seemed to hypnotize him. _This is really strange. _He thought. He realized he really didn't care. He liked this young woman in his arms. It felt right somehow, like he had known her from somewhere in his past. _She really reminds me of Pan-Chan...._ He thought.

__

Looking in your eyes

Seeing all I need

Everything you are is everything to me

These are the moments I know heaven must exist

These are the moments I know all I need is this

I have all I've waited for

And I could not ask for more

She looked up into his eyes and lost herself in the depth of those sapphire pools. He was staring down at her, causing her heart to beat rapidly in her chest. _I can't wait until midnight. This is killing me! _Pan thought.

__

I could not ask for more than this time together

I could not ask for more than this time with you

Every prayer has been answered

Every dream I haves' come true

And right here in this moment is right where I'm meant to be

Here with you here with me

Something clicked in Trunks' mind, like a puzzle piece sliding into place. He was so caught up in the moment that he didn't question how he knew that this woman _was_ his Pan-Chan. He cupped her cheek with his hand and looked into her eyes. Now that he thought about it those eyes were proof that this was his Pan-Chan.

Her heart skipped a beat when he cupped her cheek. She stared back into his eyes and he moved forward.

__

I could not ask for more than the love you give me

'Coz it's all I've waited for

And I could not ask for more

I could not ask for more

She closed her eyes as he kissed her lips softly. She kissed him back, caught up in the moment as the last bars of the song faded out. He had pulled her close to him, his arms wrapped around her tightly. When they parted Pan stared up at him unable to speak.

"Pan? That's you isn't it?" He asked her. She took in a breath.

"How did you know?" she asked, her voice barely audible. 

"I don't know. It just kind of came to me. It was strange," he held her tight. "Oh, Pan. You don't know how much I've missed you." She smiled softly.

"When... when you kissed me... did you know it was me you were kissing before you did?" Pan asked. Trunks sensed fear in her. He leaned down and kissed her again.

"Yes, I did," he answered. She smiled at him and hugged him tight. 

"I was supposed to be your present you know," Pan laughed.

"No wonder Goten kept telling me you really weren't here," Trunks smiled. When the spell was broken they noticed that they were being watched. They both blushed as they moved off together to talk and wait for when everyone left so they could open presents with the rest of the Z gang.

~*~*~*~

There ya go! It's not over yet! I hope you enjoyed that chapter guys! ^.^ Please review!

~*~*~*~


	6. Presents!

****

Disclaimer: Nope don't own DBZ. Too bad though. I really like Trunks! ^.^

A/N: Sorry about not updating guys! I've had lots of stuff going on in real life. So much I can't get enough time to sit down and work on my fan fictions! Please forgive me! I also need to update on The Tower. So if you guys would please read that one if you like my other two T/Ps so far. I only have five reviews and I haven't been inspired to continue that one. 

Thank you all for your reviews! They are very much appreciated.

****

V Son Saiyan: Nah, Trunks won't tell anyone. They'll be finding out in this chappy. ^.^

~*~*~*~

****

Chapter Six Presents!

~*~*~*~

Bra had been watching Pan and Trunks. She was one of the ones staring when Trunks had kissed Pan. She watched them walk off into the crowd, hand in hand. She turned to look at Goten.

"He knows. I doubt she told him. How could he have figured it out?" Bra wondered.

"I don't know," Goten answered.

~*~*~*~

Marron walked over to Pan after watching them dance.

"Does he know?" she whispered.

"Yes, but I didn't tell him," Pan answered.

"Then how do you think he knew?" Marron asked.

"He said it just came to him, that he suddenly knew who I was. I was surprised myself," Pan answered. Marron nodded.

"I'll leave you two alone now," she smiled and headed back towards Bra. She told Bra what Pan had told her and Bra's eyes lit up.

"Bond, they are beginning to bond," Bra said.

"Bond?" Marron asked. Bra explained a Saiya-Jin bond to Marron.

"Ohhh, no wonder," Marron looked back over at Trunks and Pan. She was laughing about something and Trunks was smiling at her. Bra grinned.

"He still hasn't seen her without her mask yet. There is still a little bite in the surprise for him," she said. Marron grinned.

"They look so cute together," she commented. Bra nodded and then remembered Gohan.

"Not if Gohan has anything to do with it. You know how over protective he is," she said, visibly paling two shades. Marron paled too.

"Uh oh," she muttered.

"Well, Trunks has Bulma, Videl, and Chi Chi going for him so hopefully he won't be in too much trouble," Bra said, hopefully.

"Let's hope Chi Chi's frying pan can stop an enraged Gohan," Marron prayed. Bra nodded as they went back to "their" guys.

~*~*~*~

Midnight

All the guest, with the exception of the Z Gang, began leaving as the Grandfather clock chimed out twelve o'clock. Trunks looked down at Pan as he took off his mask. She smiled at him.

"Much better. You look good without your mask," she said. He grinned.

"Now I'll get to see your face," Trunks replied. Bulma walked over to Pan and smiled at her and Trunks.

"Time to reveal our special guest," she said. Pan smiled at Trunks before walking off with Bulma.

"He knows, Bulma," Pan said. Bulma grinned.

"I was hoping he wouldn't find out, but after I saw you two dancing and that little kiss I'm glad he did," she said.

"Did everyone see that?" Pan blushed.

"Yeah, but bad news for Trunks. Your father saw," Bulma answered.

"Uh oh," Pan paled under her mask. Bulma cleared her throat.

"Everyone, we have a special Christmas surprise for you," she announced as everyone looked her way. "Okay, you can take your mask off now." Pan removed her mask and then her ki suppressor, allowing everyone who was sensitive enough to read her ki signature to feel it.

"Panny?!" Gohan yelled. She smiled as her father walked up to her and grabbed her up in a big hug.

Trunks was staring at her now that he could see her face. Goten walked over to Trunks and patted his shoulder.

"Trunks, you are starting to drool," he said. Trunks turned to look at Goten. Then he remembered something.

"Goten, I don't have her present! I sent it to California," he groaned. Goten grinned and pulled the white and gold wrapped box out of his pocket.

"I didn't really use the bathroom at the post office that day," he said, handing Trunks the package. Trunks stared at it and then at Goten.

"Thanks, Goten, but how did you know?" he asked.

"Sorry I had to lie to you about Pan. I found out that day we were at my mom's, when we ran into Bra and Marron. I had to cover for them," Goten explained.

"It's okay. I forgive you," Trunks laughed. Pan was passed around, receiving hugs and was asked a bunch of questions. Trunks noticed Gohan was glaring at him.

"My brother is going to murder you," Goten teased.

"I know," Trunks grumbled.

"Time for presents!" Bra yelled and they all headed for the Christmas tree. Everyone crowded around as gifts were handed out. Pan, Trunks, Bra, Goten, Marron and Uub where sitting together, chatting and waiting for the last gifts to be given to their owners. Gohan had his eye on Trunks. He sort of forgave Trunks for the kiss because Gohan thought Trunks didn't know who he was kissing. Videl noticed this and cleared her throat.

"Gohan, as much as you will hate to except this, Pan loves Trunks and from what I have seen over the passed few years before and after Pan left for college, he feels the same. If you put yourself between them I'm going to be behind Pan-Chan and Trunks the whole way. Let them be happy," she said. Gohan looked at her.

"I've seen him with other women, Videl. I just don't want my little girl getting hurt," Gohan sighed.

"She's not a little girl anymore, Gohan," Videl replied.

"She will always be my little girl," Gohan said defiantly. Videl sighed. _Well, it's his decision. He'll be sleeping on the couch tonight if does anything to Trunks. _She thought being sure to block that thought from Gohan. He wasn't going to listen to her. She watched Trunks and her daughter. They were sitting beside each other, talking to their friends and waiting for their presents. She smiled at them.

~*~*~*~

Finally all the presents had been given out and everyone was opening their own pile. Trunks waited as Pan finished 'Oooo'-ing and 'Aw'-ing at all her presents when she opened them before giving her his present to her. She took the box out of his hand and smiled.

"Thanks, Trunks," she said. She unwrapped the present and opened the box. She gasped as she saw the necklace.

"Trunks, you shouldn't have!" she cried, staring at him. He smiled.

"But I did," he picked the necklace up out of the box and moved his hands behind her neck to clasp it in place. She looked down at it as it sparkled in the light.

"It's so beautiful," she said. _Just like you._ He thought. She looked up at him.

"What did you say, Trunks?" she asked. He stared at her and she could _feel_ his surprise, not just see it.

"I didn't say anything," he said. Then it clicked; how he knew it was her.

"Yes, you did," she argued.

__

*Pan, I didn't say that out loud,* he thought. She stared at him in disbelief as she heard his voice in her head.

"You.... thought it?" she asked as he nodded.

"Pan, I think we are bonding," he said softly. Her heart beat sped up.

"That would explain how you knew it was me before I told you," she said.

"I just figured it out myself," he replied. Pan paled as the thought of her father entered her head.

"Dad is going to kill you," she said.

"I know. Goten already mentioned that to me," Trunks sweat dropped as Pan laughed.

"He's already giving you the "Glare of death"," she said. Trunks looked over at Gohan and gulped.

"Nah, more like the "Glare of I'm going to torture you for the rest of your life"," Trunks grumbled. Pan laughed again. Bra and Marron were opening their presents from Pan.

"Wow, Pan!" Bra exclaimed as she looked at the decorative cover of her blue scrap book. She opened it and looked through the pages, giggling at some of the pictures. "Thanks!"

"This is sooo cool! Thanks!" Marron cried, looking through her scrap book as well. Pan grinned.

"I knew you guys would like them," she said. Bra and Marron hugged Pan and the guys listened and laughed at all the different pictures and memories.

~*~*~*~

Vegeta smirked as he listened in on Trunks' and Pan's conversation. He walked over to Bulma and Chi Chi who were talking about how cute they all looked together. Vegeta already knew Bra liked Goten. That was a battle he lost over a year ago to Bulma and Chi Chi.

~*Flash Back*~

"I will not have Bra with Kakarot's spawn! She will not be in the arms of that... that IDIOT!" Vegeta yelled, as soon as he had seen his daughter come in one evening from spending 'a night out on the town'. He did know she had gone out with Marron and Uub, however, he didn't know she had gone with the company of Goten.

"Vegeta! Goten is a nice boy! He treats her very well, better than all the other boys she ever went out with!" Bulma yelled. Chi Chi had dropped by for a visit as soon as the yelling had begun, unfortunately for Vegeta.

"My Goten is not an idiot!" she yelled, pulling a frying pan out of, it seemed, nowhere. She smashed it down over Vegeta's head with a loud THWANG! Vegeta cowered away from Chi Chi's frying pan, which didn't have a scratch on it, rubbing his head as she raised it over her head again, threateningly, in one hand. The other was on her hip. Bulma had a hand on her hip as well, the other pointing in Vegeta's direction.

"No food for you tonight! You can fend for yourself! And you can sleep on the couch until you change your mind about Goten, Mister!" she scolded.

"But, woman!" Vegeta said. The frying pan came down on his head again with another THWANG!

"Don't disrespect your wife like that! She has a name!" Chi Chi scolded him as though she were scolding a five year old Gohan. This went on for another couple of hours, Vegeta with many bumps on his head and finally letting the women have their way.

~*End Flash Back*~

Vegeta shuttered at the memory. As much as he hated to admit it, he preferred that idiot over a human for his little princess any day.

"Our brat and her brat's brat have bonded," Vegeta pointed at Chi Chi. They both squealed excitedly as they talked about grandchildren. Vegeta walked away rubbing his ears.

"Women," he grunted.

~*~*~*~

Anger flared up in Gohan as he heard Vegeta talk to his mother and Bulma. He growled low in his throat as he started across the room at Trunks. Videl, sensing Gohan's intent on ripping the younger Saiya-Jin limb from limb, ran after Gohan to stop him. She grabbed on to his arm and dug her feet into the floor.

"Gohan! Stop this right now!" she cried as he just dragged her along like a sack of flour. Trunks looked up as he felt Gohan's ki rise rapidly and saw him coming after him.

"Uh oh...." Trunks muttered. Chi Chi ran after her son and daughter-in-law, followed by Bulma.

"Gohan Son! You leave that boy alone!" Chi Chi yelled.

"I'm gonna die," Trunks said, hiding behind Pan.

~*~*~*~

A/N: I hope you enjoyed that chapter!!! Sorry it was short. I need to update Forever Yours! Please review on the way out! ^.^

~*~*~*~


	7. Holy Frying Pan!

****

Disclaimer: Nope, dun own DBZ. If I did I wouldn't be writing fan fiction would I?

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! Very much appreciated! I'm glad you enjoyed that last chapter. Now on with Gohan killing Trunks!

Oh, what's this? Vegeta is afraid of the Frying Pan? -Snicker-

****

NOTE! If any of you guys are LOTR fans you may want to check out the link on my Author Bio! It's the link to my Yahoo! Profile yes, has a pic of my real life self yes, **_BUT_** I am smack dab in the middle of Two of Middle Earth's finest Hobbits, Frodo Baggins and Merry! ^.^ That's right girls Elijah Wood and Dominic Monaghan! ^.^ They aren't in Middle Earth attire though. My cuz and I ran into them this summer in California checkin' out the tigers at San Diego Zoo. If ya wanna know I'm the chick next to, Dominic, the guy in the gray shirt. lolz And plz no stealing the picture! You do not know how much trouble and Celebrity Sighting my cuz and I had to do before we found them. It's **ONLY** to look at. Please don't take or I'll be very, very angry! I'll unleash my Inferno Ziare on you and she'll kick your butt. She has fangs, claws, skeleton dragon wings and a WHOLE lot of attitude. So don't tick her off. Thank you. Oh and those of you that rushed off to see the pic, please read chappy too! ^.~

****

Bulma-caz: I like red lollies!!! ^.^ Get lots and lots of red lollies! Hee hee. Thanks for the review. Hope you don't mind the beating Veggie got in the flash back and what he is about to do.

~*~*~*~

****

Chapter Seven Holy Frying Pan!

~*~*~*~

Trunks peeked out from behind Pan's shoulder, Gohan getting closer and closer by the second. He gulped as he broke out in a sweat.

"Well, Pan, this is goodbye then?" he looked at her. She swatted him.

"Trunks, my grandmother, my mother and your mother are all after my dad. Who do you think is going to win? And look Vegeta is coming too," Pan pointed at Vegeta who was walking over to get a better view of Gohan pulverizing his son. Trunks looked at his father.

"Nah, he just wants to watch me get beat to a bloody pulp," Trunks grumbled. Pan stifled a giggle. Gohan was now standing about three yards away from Pan and Trunks. Everyone in the room was watching and was silent as the dead. Videl let go of Gohan and straightened her clothes before walking around in front of him.

"Gohan! You touch a hair on that boy's head and you'll be sleeping in the dog house!" she yelled. Chi Chi and Bulma were now arriving on the scene.

"Gohan Son! You better listen to her! If you hurt him you are in big trouble, young man!" Chi Chi scolded Gohan.

"He's not going to bond with my little girl! He's a player! I don't want him anywhere near her!" Gohan yelled back. About this time Trunks stepped out from behind Pan.

"Now wait a minute, Gohan!" Trunks butted in. Gohan turned to glare at him causing Trunks to back up a few steps.

"Gohan! I'm warning you!" Chi Chi yelled at him again.

"He's not going to see my daughter, Mom! No way! Out of the question!" Gohan yelled back. Fire danced in his eyes and his mother grew even angrier. 

"You asked for it, Gohan Son!" Chi Chi pulled out her frying pan (A/N: -Bows- Hail Chi Chi and her teachings of the way of the Holy Frying Pan!) and was about the hit Gohan over the head with it, when Vegeta's shout caused everyone to look in his direction.

"Everybody! Hit the deck!" Vegeta yelled, throwing himself in the floor and covering his head with his arms. The frying pan brought back _frightful _memories. He cowered on the floor, his arms over his head for a long moment. When the frying pan didn't connect with his skull he cautiously raised his head to find everyone in the room was staring at him as though he had just lost his marbles. He coughed, quickly getting up on his feet, dusting himself off. He proceeded to fold his arms over his chest and glared at everyone.

"What are YOU looking at," he grunted before turning and walking hastily out of the room. Everyone stood there wondering if what just happened really took place. Goten pointed at the spot Vegeta was just standing in.

"Did he just...?" Goten didn't finish. Everyone nodded and started laughing, the tension gone for the moment. As quickly as the moment came, it went and everyone was back to glaring at each other. Chi Chi, remembering why she had her frying pan in her hand, brought it down on Gohan's head as hard as she could. Down he went! Chi Chi looked down at him and snorted. He was unconscious at this point.

"Serves him right!" she said and put her frying pan away. She walked off with Bulma. Videl looked at her husband lying in the floor.

"Is he dead?" Marron asked, looking like she wanted to poke Gohan's motionless body with a nice pointy stick. Videl looked at her.

"He will be if he goes for Trunks again," Videl said. Pan turned to look at Trunks.

"See? Look who won. They'll knock some sense into him if it hasn't been already," she laughed. Trunks laughed nervously. Videl dragged Gohan over to a chair with the help of Goten. When he came back he went off somewhere with Bra, Uub and Marron took off as well.

"Looks like it's just me and you, Pan," Trunks smiled. Pan smiled back.

"While everyone is chatting and looking through presents why don't we go somewhere a little more private and catch up on things?" Pan asked. Trunks nodded.

"Sure," he agreed. They headed for the door, Trunks with his arm around Pan. They walked outside and Trunks scooped Pan up in his arms. She put her arms around his neck and looked up at him. He smiled at her, not saying anything and flew up into the air. A little while later he landed by a small pond at the bottom of a cliff with a water fall cascading down the rocks. Trees dotted the area around them, some weeping willows stood around the pound, their arms dipping down gracefully to touch the surface of the water. (A/N: Weeping willows are my absolute _favourite_ tree in the world!) He sat Pan down on her feet and she looked around, eyes wide.

"Trunks, this place is beautiful!" she cried. He smiled.

"Ah, but not as beautiful as the lovely creature that stands before me," Trunks grinned. Pan smiled.

"Never thought I'd hear that out of your mouth. Are you sick?" she asked, putting her hand to his forehead.

"Oh, so I can't compliment the lovely Miss Pan Son? Must you mock me?" Trunks pretended to pout.

"Aw, don't get upset, Trunks. I'm only playing," Pan said, moving to him and putting her arms around his neck. He continued to pout.

"Aw, please smile for me?" she asked. When he wouldn't she gave him the puppy face and he finally caved. He smiled down at her again. She smiled happily.

"Yay! There is the Trunks I want to see," she said. He wrapped her in his arms and looked down at her.

"Beautiful. You've grown so much Pan-Chan. I was shocked when you took off your mask," he laughed.

"That was the point. I was _supposed_ to shock you, Trunks," Pan said.

"That's the point of a surprise?" he asked. She rolled her eyes and took out the ki suppressor she had been wearing.

"I know it looks girlish, but you might want to wear it in case my Dad wakes up. I want to spend _some_ time with you alone before your death," she grinned. He sweat dropped and looked at it.

"It won't fit," he stated. She grinned and pulled on the two ends. The ki suppressor moved, the two pieces sliding apart to adjust to a different size.

"Your mom _is_ a genius you know," she grinned, putting the band around his wrist. He laughed and looked at it. It felt weird, his power level being down so low, but it was worth the odd feeling to be with Pan for a few moments longer.

"So this is what it felt like walking around with this thing on for two weeks," Trunks commented. Pan nodded.

"You get used to it after a while. It does feel good to be free of it again. I almost forgot what it felt like to have my power at normal level," Pan said, still enjoying the feeling of it.

"So, you want to do some catching up while we can? I know it's late, but I really want to talk," Trunks asked.

"Sure," Pan said. Trunks took her hand and led her over closer to the pond and sat down near the edge. He gently pulled her down to sit in between his legs and wrapped his arms around her. They talked for a long time about all the events that went on with them where they were over the passed three and a half years. Pan talked about her new friends and some of the crazy stuff they did. Trunks smiled as she talked, resting his chin on the top of her head. The chill of the night air didn't bother either of them too much. Pan raised her ki a bit, keeping them warm. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. Roses with a soft hint of vanilla met his nose once more and he smiled. Eventually Pan fell silent, enjoying the feeling of being in Trunks' arms.

"I never thought this would be happening," she said.

"Oh?" Trunks replied.

"It always seemed impossible. Every time I thought of you I thought 'He'd never like me that way. Just wishful thinking.' and now I'm sitting here under the moon and stars in your arms," Trunks could hear the smile in her voice and feel it. He kissed the top of her head. Pan yawned and leaned back against his broad chest. She closed her eyes and drifted into sleep in his arms as the air grew lighter around them. Trunks smiled softly to himself. She looked so beautiful, even in her sleep. He leaned down and brushed his lips across her forehead. The thought of Gohan getting in the way of them being together and Pan having to leave after New Years to finish college saddened him. He didn't want his Pan-Chan to leave him again. It broke his heart the first time and now she was going to be leaving him again.

~*Flash Back*~

"Trunks!" an eighteen year old Pan squealed, pouncing on him. "I got accepted! I'm going to California for college!!" He caught her and her words stunned him. _California? That's across the Pacific Ocean, in another country!_ His mind cried out to him.

"W-wow, Pan-Chan. That's great," he said softly. She smiled.

"I've been hoping that this day would come! I'm so happy!" she cried. Trunks smiled, but it didn't quite reach his sad sapphire pools.

"Why so far away? You don't like me that much?" he teased her, trying not to let his sadness show.

"Aw, Trunks! You know I like you! I just really liked this college when I checked it out and it has great classes that I want to register for, for my studies," Pan answered, punching him in the arm playfully. Trunks just nodded and forced another smile.

~*~*~*~

Airport

"Oh, Pan! We are going to miss you, honey!" Videl cried as Pan hugged her parents.

"Don't worry, Mom, I'll come back to visit and I'll be back after four years. You won't even notice I'm gone," Pan said, kissing her mother's cheek.

"We love you, Pan. Have a safe trip and behave yourself!" Chi Chi said, smiling sadly.

"I will, Grandma Chi Chi. I love you guys too," she said. She hugged Bra, Bulma, Marron and Trunks. She smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"Don't you forget me, Trunks, or I'll hunt your sorry bum down and knock some memory into your head!" she grinned. He smiled at her and hugged her once more. She turned to say goodbye to everyone and Trunks watched her go. Each step she took was a blow to his already wounded heart. _Please come back to me, Pan-Chan. I love you._ He thought sadly, his heart breaking when she disappeared into the gate and out of sight.

~*End of Flash Back*~

He held her tight to his chest without crushing her. She did come back and he was happy. _I still love you as much as I did the day you walked out of my life and onto that airplane. I still love you as much as I did when you were gone those three and a half long years._ He kissed her cheek as he watched the sun begin to rise and the morning light touching Pan's face. He smiled and looked up into the sky.

~*~*~*~

Outside Videl & Gohan's House

Gohan awoke to a throbbing headache. He opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. Sure enough he was sleeping in the doghouse.

~*~*~*~

A/N: Sorry about that chapter being short! I'm tired and I have to go soon. I hope you enjoyed that and Vegeta's little mishap! ^.^ -Laughs- I know, I know. I pick on him in this story, but I still love him! ^.^ Hee. Please review on your way out and I'll see you next time!

~*~*~*~


	8. I'd Give Up Forever To Touch You

****

A/N: See first chapter for disclaimer.

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! I'm really sorry I haven't been able to update! Things have been hectic over here at my house with Christmas and mid term testing. Had two bomb threats in the same week of my final exams! Horrible person! They caught him though, I'm pretty sure. Then the whole freaky thing going on with my friend's ex b/f. Now that was some really crazy stuff. And also I like this guy that was in my Bio class. Hee hee! -Blush- And I had a big Christmas with family visiting and stuff. 

Also I have been doing stuff to my original work. It's a story about my character Ziare Lyonhart. However, it will not be posted online. This is something I hope to have published when I finish it and get older. I'm working on it with some of my friends because their characters have been donated to the work of my story. As of now it is called _Twilight's Angel_. It's a fantasy story mixed with romance, a little comedy, blood shed, tragedy, and a whole lot of action/adventure. ^.^ I'm even called Z-Chan or Z-Lady by most of my friends in real life.

Merry Late Christmas! And have a Happae Early New Year!

I'm glad you guys liked Vegeta's and Gohan's mishaps! ^.^ I thought they were very funny myself. The idea for Vegeta's mishap popped into my head when I was reading a fan fic one day, which the fic had nothing to do with Vegeta getting smacked with a frying pan, that's what makes it even more funny.

****

DarknessUnleashed: I'm glad you liked that line. ^.^ Quoting me. Hee, I feel famous now! ^.^ I loved your review. It brightened my day lots! I loooooooooooooove Weeping Willows! They are the most beautiful trees ever! I don't think you are dumb cause you like them. They are soooo cool! ^.^ I'm glad you enjoyed Veggie's frying pan mishap. I thought it was sooooo funny! I couldn't stop laughing when it popped into muh head. My British buddy, in which I refer to as The Terror, loved it too. XD

****

Everyone that commented on it: Yus Gohan is in the doghouse! Wooo! Sorry I'm really hyper. Too much chocolate. ^.^ But yah, wait until ya see him in this chappy. The doghouse has a name plate on it too! ^.^

Now on with the chappy! Anything that goes on in it may have been under the influence of _Iris_ by the Goo Goo Dolls and songs by Good Charlotte. ^.^ I don't own that song, but it is one awesome song. ^.^ I'm listening to it right now. Chapter name is influenced by a line in _Iris_. I haven't heard Good Charlotte in so long I'm hyped up from listening to it too! I LOVE Good Charlotte. My friend has had my CD for over half the year and I've been wanting it since like a week after I let her borrow it! I guess I'll probably buy a new disk. That one is probably scratched to pieces by now. I'm listening to them by way of Launch.com.

~*~*~*~

****

Chapter Eight I'd Give Up Forever To Touch You

~*~*~*~

Gohan crawled out of the doghouse and stood up, popping his back. He turned to look at the doghouse and saw a name plate on the front of it. It read _Gohan Son_ in Chi Chi's handwriting. Gohan sweat dropped and wondered what he could have done this time. He walked towards the house and suddenly remembered why he was in the doghouse to begin with.

"Uh, oh... They must be really mad at me this time. Last time I only woke up on the couch," Gohan mumbled to himself heading into the house. He was greeted by the sounds of pots and pans and voices.

"That Gohan! I can't believe him. Trunks hasn't done anything to have a Super Saiya-Jin knock him around! He's a very nice boy. He hasn't even dated anyone since Panny left for America! But I guess Gohan is just to hard headed to take notice of that," Chi Chi was talking to Videl in the kitchen.

"I know, Chi Chi. He better not touch Trunks or that doghouse we bought will be his permanent bedroom!" Videl said. Gohan stepped quietly into the kitchen and over to the table. Videl saw him and continued to help Chi Chi cook, ignoring him, Chi Chi doing the same. Gohan rubbed the sore spot on his head before speaking up.

"I was that bad last night, huh?" he said sheepishly. Goten walked into the kitchen at the smell of food.

"You were yelling at Mum and everything. She whacked you pretty good I'd say. One smack to the head took you down," Goten imitated the motion of Chi Chi swinging the frying pan down and laughed. "Good hit too, Mum." Goten kissed Videl and his mother on the cheek before joining Gohan at the table.

"I'm really sorry, Mum and Videl. I just don't want Pan to get hurt. She's my baby girl even if she is twenty-one years old. I won't attack Trunks, I promise, unless he does hurt her," Gohan apologized. Videl turned to look at her husband and mate.

"I just want you to see that Pan is happy and that you shouldn't interfere with it. Give Trunks a chance to prove himself, okay? That's all I want. I meant it when I said I take their side if you are going to try and force them apart," she said. Gohan nodded.

"Where is Pan anyways?" he asked.

"With Trunks. They went out to talk last night. They are fine," Goten said. Gohan looked at his brother.

"She didn't come home?" he asked, slightly alarmed.

"It was late to begin with. Trunks and Pan didn't do anything if that is what you are getting at. Have a little more faith in Pan than that, Gohan," Goten scolded him. Gohan sighed, this was going to be a long day.

~*~*~*~

Pan woke up later that morning, Trunks' arms still wrapped around her. She opened her eyes and found they were laying on the ground with a blanket pulled over them. He was asleep. She smiled, but then realized it was morning. She shot up and looked around. This caused Trunks to stir and grumble.

"But Mum I don't want to go to work today, I wanna stay home and bake cookies with you!" he said. Pan laughed before shaking him awake.

"Trunks, wake up! We stayed out here all night! My dad is going to throw a fit!" Pan exclaimed. Trunks shot up and looked around.

"Oh man. I was just going to let you sleep a bit before taking you home. I guess I must have fallen asleep myself. I'm sorry, Pan," Trunks explained. He reached up to smooth his hair.

"It's okay. Let's go to my house. After last night Grandma and Mum are going to be watching Dad like a hawk. I'm pretty sure they've made a deal with him by now, so why don't you stay for breakfast?" Pan asked, standing up and dusting her dress off. Trunks stood up and picked the blanket up. He folded it and pulled up a rock near them. There was a little storage compartment underneath it. He put the blanket into it and put the rock back in it's place. He grinned at Pan.

"My own little hide-away," he said, as he pulled off the ki suppressor and handed it to Pan. He flew up into the air and Pan followed him.

~*~*~*~

A few minutes later they landed outside of Pan's house and walked inside.

"Mum, I'm home! I brought Trunks for breakfast if that's okay," she called as she went upstairs to her room. Trunks followed her and stood outside the door as she took a shower and changed. She came back out a moment later in a pair of jeans and a baby blue tank top. Her hair was wet and braided into two braids on either side of her head. She had her orange bandana on over the top of her head. Trunks looks at her.

"So I _did_ see you at the mall that day," he commented. She smiled and nodded, grabbing his arm and dragged him downstairs. They walked into the kitchen, Chi Chi and Videl just finishing the cooking.

"Good morning, Mum, Grandma, Uncle Goten and Dad," Pan greeted them.

"Good morning, Pan, Trunks. Did you guys have a nice talk?" Chi Chi asked.

"Yeah, we caught up on all the things that went on over the time Pan was gone," Trunks answered. He cautiously glanced at Gohan to find he didn't have the "Glare of Death" on his face and relaxed some.

"That's good. Well, you are welcome to sit down and join us for breakfast, Trunks," Chi Chi smiled, setting all the food on the table with the help of Pan and Videl. They all sat down and began to eat.

"So, are you all coming to my mother's New Years party?" Trunks asked once he was finished.

"Of course. I wouldn't miss it for the world," Chi Chi answered.

"Yeah, that's one of the things I missed when I was gone. All of Bulma's cookouts and party's. Lots of great food and fun," Pan grinned.

"Yeah, lots of food and Bra," Goten was off in his own little world. Pan giggled as Trunks looked at his best friend.

"Goten?" Trunks asked. Goten still had a faraway look in his eyes when he answered.

"Yeah?"

"Did you just say 'and Bra'?" he asked. Goten jumped as he snapped out of his trance.

"Um.... uh.... No?" Goten paled as he looked at Trunks.

"Funny, I could of sworn you did. What about you Videl? Did you hear 'and Bra'?" Trunks looked at Pan's mother. Videl grinned.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure I did," she answered.

"Chi Chi?"

"Yes, I did," she replied, smiling. Goten's face turned red as everyone laughed. Trunks patted him on the shoulder.

"It's okay, Goten. I'm not the one you have to worry about," he said, grinning.

"Actually, Trunks, your mother and I solved that problem already. Vegeta was very cooperative," Chi Chi grinned. Trunks looked at her.

"I don't want to know," he said. Everyone laughed and talked the rest of the morning away.

~*~*~*~

New Years Eve at Bulma's

~* Pan, Marron, & Bra*~

"It's already New Years Eve! The time has flown by! I have to leave the day after tomorrow to fly back home!" Pan said.

"I know, P-Chan!" Bra said.

"But look on the bright side. You will be coming back home after this last half year of college. You'll be home before you know it," Marron said.

"Yeah, I know, but I'm gonna miss you guys and Trunks so much!" Pan said. Bra hugged Pan.

"Hey, just remember Trunks can email you everyday and call you too. You just won't be together in person for a while. I know I'd go nuts too if I were away from Goten," she replied.

"Come on, let's have fun with the time you have left. It's almost midnight anyways! Let's go find the guys," Marron smiled as Pan's face lit up. The "guys" were standing near the snack table (A/N: Of course! Where else would they be?) Trunks looking just as glum as Pan had a moment before. Goten and Uub seemed to be trying to cheer him up too. Pan walked up behind the three and put her arms around Trunks' waist. He turned and smiled at her.

"Hi, Pan-Chan," he greeted her. She smiled.

"It's almost midnight!" she said. Trunks looked up at the clock.

"Yep, it sure is. So you came to find me?" Trunks asked her.

"Of course. Not like I could find you in the dark. I might have ended up kissing Vegeta!" Pan put on a disgusted look as Trunks laughed.

*You look beautiful tonight, as always,* Trunks spoke to her through their bond. Pan blushed and smiled.

*Thank you,* she replied. The light began to dim as a clock with the time down to the seconds popped up on a screen near the front of the room. Everyone began to count down as the numbers flashed across the screen.

"Ten..... nine..... eight..... seven..... six..... five..... four..... three..... two..... one!! Happy New Year!!" Everyone yelled and those who had partners turned to kiss them as confetti and glitter rained down from the ceiling. Pan had her arms around Trunks' neck as he picked her up by her waist and kissed her deeply. When they parted they looked at each other and smiled. Then they glanced at the other two couples to find them just as lip-locked as they had been a few moments before. They grinned as they pulled apart.

"Happy New Year guys!" Pan and Trunks said at the same time.

"Happy New Year," they answered.

~*~*~*~

Two Days Later

~*Airport*~

Pan stood near the gate of her flight and looked at everyone who had come to say goodbye. She sighed softly at the familiar scene.

"Pan, we had fun with you here visiting us during your break! I can't wait until you come back home at the end of this school year!" Bra said as she and Marron hugged Pan. She smiled slightly and hugged back.

"I'm going to miss you guys!" she said.

"Love you, Pan-Chan! You come back soon!" Chi Chi said. They were sad to see her go again, but knew she would be back for good in a few months.

"Love you, too, Grandma," Pan said as Chi Chi hugged her. She walked over to Trunks and he grabbed her up in his arms and hugged her like he would never be able to again. She hugged him back and breathed in his scent.

"I'm going to miss you so much, Pan," he whispered.

"I know, Trunks. I'm going to miss you too," she said.

"Come back to me safely, my Pan-Chan," he said, looking down at her. She nodded. He kissed her lips, letting his linger on hers a moment longer before moving away.

"I love you, Trunks," Pan whispered in his ear. He looked into her eyes and smiled softly.

"I love you, too," he said as she turned to walk away. Again, his heart shattered as he watched her walk away from him and into the gate.

A tear slid down Pan's cheek as she stopped at the gate and looked back. She waved half heartedly. She knew she would be back, but weren't goodbyes always sad? Trunks looked up at her and waved back and she disappeared once more from his life. 

As Trunks turned to leave the airport something struck his heart and suddenly the thought entered his head that something bad was about to happen, something very bad, but it was too late to go to Pan because her plane was already pulling away from the gate.

~*~*~*~

A/N: Oooo, cliffy. -Winks- Hey I had to do it, make sure you all are still interested in the story! I have an idea so it won't take this long to update again! Again I'm sorry about that. I hope you liked this chapter though it seemed a bit boring to me. It's just a filler to get the next part of the story going! ^.^ I'll be back again! Please review on your way out!

~*V-Chan

~*~*~*~


	9. Elevator Trouble

A/N: Check first chapter for Disclaimer.

Thank you guys for the reviews! You are still reading meh story! I'm so happy! ^.^ I'm glad you enjoyed it. Over 60 reviews now? Wow! ^.^ I feel so loved!!! Thanks so much!

HAPPAE NEW YEAR EVERYBODY!!!!!!!!!!!

****

v son saiyan: ^.^ All the answers to your questions should be answered in this chapter, if not they will be in chapter 10!

****

SSJTigger: No coincidence. I put in the Author's note of the last chapter that I got the chapter title from a line in the song _Iris _by the Goo Goo Dolls. And yes I LOVE _Iris_. Such an awesome song! And now why would I have Pan-Chan die? That'd be the most evil thing I could do! Other than give Trunks to Marron. o.O; (Sorry T/M fans! You shouldn't be reading this anyways! Unless you made an exception to read this story.)

Here's the next chapter!

~*~*~*~

****

Chapter Nine Elevator Trouble

~*~*~*~

The feeling in Trunks' chest stayed with him even after a few minutes and this caused him to panic more. He ran to find Bra to tell her. When he found her she was about to step into her car.

"Bra! Wait!" He yelled, waving his arms. Bra looked up to find her brother running towards her. She took one look at his face and froze in her tracks.

"Trunks, what's wrong?" she asked.

"I just got a very eerie feeling, something to do with Pan, Bra. Something bad is going to happen," he told her.

"Are you sure, Trunks?" she asked. He nodded.

"I'm getting on the next flight to California. Tell Mum why I'm not home, hopefully she'll understand," Trunks said, turning to go back into the building.

"I'm coming with you, Trunks. She's my best friend you know. If you have a bad feeling about her I want to know what's going on," Bra said.

"Alright then. You call mum and I'll go get the tickets," he said. Bra nodded and pulled out her cell phone as Trunks walked up to the front desk.

"Mum? Yeah, it's me. I'm calling to tell you Trunks and I are heading for California. He's got a real bad feeling about Pan. We want to check it out, just incase. You know how the bonding thing works. Is that all right? Okay, we'll be back shortly. Hopefully nothing is wrong. Love you too, bai," Bra hung up the phone and walked over to Trunks who was waiting in line. (A/N: That's how I spell bye. It's not a spelling error, just the way I like to spell it.)

"What'd she say?" he asked.

"She's perfectly fine with it. She hopes nothing is wrong," Bra answered. Trunks nodded.

"Me too, Bra," he said. They were the next in line so they stepped up.

"How can I help you Mr. Briefs?" the lady at the counter asked.

"I would like two tickets for the next available flight to San Diego California," he answered.

"The next flight out is about an hour from now, is that all right?" the lady asked after tapping at her keyboard for a moment.

"Yes, that's fine," he answered.

"Are you checking in any luggage?" she asked.

"No, I don't have any with me. This is one of those spurs of the moment kind of things. There is something I need to check out in California," Trunks said. The lady nodded and handed him two tickets.

"There you go Mr. Briefs, enjoy your flight," she smiled. He nodded and headed towards the gate on the tickets with Bra.

"One hour? Then the whole flight there. This is going to grate on my nerves like you won't believe," Trunks said.

"I know what you mean," Bra said, nodding.

"I just hope we aren't too late," Trunks said.

"Me, too, Trunks. Me too," Bra said.

~*~*~*~

Touch Down in California

~*Pan*~

She got off of the plane, the flight being boring as ever and headed for the luggage claim. She got her bags and went outside to hail a taxi. She stuffed her bags in the trunk with the help of the taxi driver and climbed in back.

"Could you drop me off at the Royal Crest Apartments?" she asked, paying the driver.

"As you wish, miss," he answered taking the money and driving away from the curb. Pan looked out the window and watched the scenery pass by as they drove towards hers and Jamie's apartment. They weren't too expensive, at least not for California. Everything was expensive in Cali, but the rent on these apartments was pretty cheap despite the name. Jamie and Pan split the rent down the middle since they shared an apartment.

"Here we are, miss. Do you need any help?" the man asked. Pan shook her head and smiled.

"No, but thank you anyways," she said, getting out of the taxi and collecting her bags. She headed into the building and towards the elevators. Her apartment was on the fifth floor and the stairs were heck to get up when you were carrying something. She pushed a button and waited for one of the elevators. A ding sounded and the doors to the second elevator opened. Pan got in and put her bags down about to push the button for her floor when a voice stopped her.

"Pan! You're back! Could you hold the door for me!" Jamie waved her down. Pan hit the open door button and held it. Jamie ran up with a younger boy following her. "Thanks!"

"No problem. Who is this?" Pan asked, looking at the boy. He had brown hair the same length as Trunks' and bright green eyes.

"He's my nephew. He's visiting me right now. My sister is in town for the weekend and he wanted to stay the night with me," Jamie answered. "His name is Zack." Pan smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Zack," Pan said as Jamie pushed the button for their floor.

"Hi," he said back shyly. The elevator began to go up, the numbers appearing on a screen at the top over the pad with the numbers on it. Suddenly the elevator stopped in between floors four and five.

"What the...?" Jamie said and pushed the button again. Nothing happened. Then suddenly the elevator groaned loudly and shook. Pan grabbed Zack and Jamie and pulled them to her as the elevator began to plummet back downwards. She held them, shielding them with her body as they hit the bottom with a loud crash, metal falling on them. Pan's head hit the side of the elevator rail with a loud crack as a large piece of the top of the elevator fell. She fell with Zack and Jamie curled under her and saw nothing but black.

~*~*~*~

Trunks was just getting out of the taxi with Bra when he held his head and cried out loudly. Bra ran to her brother and held him up.

"Trunks?!" she yelled. He looked at her after the pain passed with wide eyes.

"Pan! She's hurt! Bad!" he yelled and took off running towards the apartment building Trunks knew this was where Pan lived. Bra ran after him. They came on the scene, ambulances, fire trucks and police cars everywhere. Trunks ran towards the police line and looked around frantically. When he tried to go passed the police line he was stopped.

"Whoa! Hold it buddy. You can't go in there," a man in a police uniform said.

"Can you tell me what happened?! My friend is in there! I think she might have been hurt!" he said. Bra finally caught up with him.

"All we know is the cable to one of the elevators broke and the elevator fell and crashed at the bottom of the shaft. Three people were in it and we are still trying to get them out. The building has been evacuated. Your friend might be in that group over there," the man pointed to a large group of people standing behind the police line. Trunks shook his head.

"You don't understand. My friend is one of the people in that elevator shaft! I know she is. Don't ask me how I know, I just do. Please could you tell me if she is alright when you find her? Her name is Pan Son. She is Japanese and has long black hair," Trunks said. The man nodded.

"Alright, alright. I'll try and find out what I can, but it may not be for a while... Hold on, here comes someone now," the man walked towards the paramedics wheeling out a stretcher. Trunks' heart stopped in his chest when he saw a black body bag on it. Bra's hand clenched his arm as she teetered on her feet.

"Is... is that her...?" she whispered. Trunks stared at the black bag.

"I don't know.... I can't feel anything Bra! Oh, God please don't let it be her...." Trunks choked, tears forming in his eyes. The man was talking to the paramedics. One was a woman and she shook her head. The man walked back over to Trunks and Bra.

"It's not her. It was a young woman, but not your Pan. They are bringing her out in a moment along with a little boy. It doesn't look pretty, son," the man told them. Trunks closed his eyes tightly, he felt badly for the girl who died and for her family, but he was relieved that Pan was still alive. But why couldn't he feel her?

A moment later two more stretches came out, the first had the little boy on it. He looked cut up a bit, but otherwise fine. The next one was Pan. Blood matted her hair and her neck was in a brace. She looked like she was in pretty bad shape. One of the paramedics was giving her oxygen. Trunks jumped at the sight of her.

"Panny... Where are they taking her? I need to know," he asked, looking at the police officer. 

"To a hospital down town. If you need a ride I can take you," he answered. Trunks nodded.

"We just flew in from Japan. I thought my friend was in trouble so we came right away and it turns out she was," Trunks said, calmly. On the inside his heart was racing. He was very frightened. The police officer nodded and talked into his radio. 

"Follow me," he said, walking under the police line and over to a car. He opened the door and they got inside just as the paramedics got done closing the doors on the ambulance Pan was put in. They pulled off with their sirens blaring. The police man turned on his sirens and followed the ambulance.

~*~*~*~

At the Hospital

Trunks and Bra were in the waiting room, hoping for anything about Pan's condition. Bra had called everyone back home and they were on their way. Bulma had gotten an air car ready and they would be arriving in an hour and a half. Trunks was pacing the floor like a mad man and Bra was tapping her fingers

on the arm of her chair.

"Mr. Briefs?" a man in doctors attire came into the waiting room. Trunks stopped pacing and turned to look at him.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Knudson. Well, Pan is in critical condition right now, we aren't sure if she is going to pull through the night. I can only allow one person in to see her right now. In any other circumstances I would not allow anyone, but family to see her. As I can see they still have not arrived yet. Would you or Ms. Briefs like to come back to her room?" the doctor asked.

"Yes, sir," Trunks said, turning to look at his sister.

"You go, Trunks. You should see her first since Videl and Gohan aren't here yet. I can wait, just looking at you I can tell it's tearing you apart inside. Go to her," Bra said. Trunks nodded and followed the doctor to Pan's room. Dr. Knudson opened the door and let him in. Trunks walked into the room towards Pan's bedside. His heart went out to her as he saw her. They had cut all her hair so they could get to the gash in her head. He could see the stitches on the side of her head. She had an oxygen mask on her face and he could hear the heart monitor they had hooked up to her. He sat down in a chair beside her.

"Oh, Panny..." he whispered, tears in his eyes. He reached out and touched her face where she wasn't bruised or scratched. "I know you have Saiya-jin blood in you, but will that be enough?" He spoke softly. He let his hand move down to hold her own. _I love you, Pan-Chan. Please come back to me. _He thought. She gripped his hand slightly and her looked up at her. Her eyes were clenched tightly for a moment before she opened them. She reached up and pulled the mask off her face and looked at him. She groaned as she reached up and touched the top of her head. He was about to open his mouth when she reached up to put her fingers to his lips.

"I know," she said sadly. "I can't feel her ki signature. She's gone. I tried to save her and Zack, but I guess I wasn't fast enough. Jamie wasn't a normal person. Her ki was higher than normal, like my mother. I taught her how to fly because she caught me one day and demanded to know how I did it and if she could learn how." Pan closed her eyes, a tear sliding down her face. Trunks wiped the tear from her cheek gently.

"It saddens me about your friend, but I'm glad you are alright. Zack is fine, just a couple of scrapes and bruises," Trunks said softly. Pan nodded slightly, but winced. Trunks kissed her softly. "I was so afraid... I've never been so scared in my life, Pan. I don't know what I'd have done if... if you hadn't been okay... I couldn't have lived without you." Pan looked up at him, a tear sliding down his face. His head was bowed so she couldn't see his eyes from under his bangs. She reached up and touched his face.

"I love you, Trunks," she said softly. He looked down at her, the left corner of his mouth upturned a little.

"Pan, I know this isn't a good time, but.... I've been thinking for a while and in that moment I knew that I had to do this. I can't live without you, Pan. And I would love to have you, by my side, forever as my wife. Pan, would you marry me?" Trunks asked, his voice soft as he pulled out the box he had had in his pocket since the day after she had left three and a half years ago. Pan looked at the ring in the box, tears filling her eyes as she opened her mouth to answer.

~*~*~*~

A/N: And now I think is a good place to stop! Sorry if it sounds cheesy, but this was the whole purpose of the elevator accident. To get Trunks to 'Pop the question'. I'm SORRY! I have to leave something to the imagination! Trust me I won't leave you hanging for too long! -Winks- I think I'll be bring my story to a close soon. A few more chapters I think. I'll be back soon! Don't worry!! ^.^ I hope you liked this chapter! Please review on your way out!

~*V-Chan

~*~*~*~


	10. Pan's Answer

A/N: Check chapter one for disclaimer.

Wow!!! Seventy-two reviews!!!! Oh my goodness! Thanks guys!!!! I'm glad you all like my story! ^.^ Yes I think I'll be wrapping it up soon. I really enjoyed writing this and I'm glad you liked reading it. A few more chapters I think. I'm not sure so don't hold me to that! ^.^

****

Pan-Chan42: -Laughs- I liked your review! I have two other stories I'm working on right now. I'm not sure about continuing The Tower. I'm really stuck on that one. I have another though called Forever Yours if you want to check those two out. I will be starting a new one. I'm going to call it Enter the Game. It's going to be a crossover of DBZ and one of my favorite video games. More info on that will be posted later on in this story and when I post the first chapter of Enter the Game. ^.^ I think I will enjoy that one myself. I already know how it's going to go and how it's going to end because it's going to be based on the story line of the video game. So updates on that may be quicker than this story, if people like it. I know how it is like to lose a friend myself. My friend was killed in a car accident a year ago this coming April. So yeah.

Here you are guys, Chapter Ten. You all have to know what Pan is going to say, I mean come on! I'm not _THAT_ mean! -Grins-

~*~*~*~

****

Chapter Ten Pan's Answer

~*~*~*~

"Pan, I know this isn't a good time, but.... I've been thinking for a while and in that moment I knew that I had to do this. I can't live without you, Pan. And I would love to have you, by my side, forever as my wife. Pan, would you marry me?" Trunks asked, his voice soft as he pulled out the box he had had in his pocket since the day after she had left three and a half years ago. Pan looked at the ring in the box, tears filling her eyes as she opened her mouth to answer.

"Oh, Trunks! Yes, I will marry you," she whispered, a tear falling down her cheek. Trunks smiled softly and took the ring out of the box. He gently lifted her hand and slid the ring onto her finger. She lifted her hand and looked at it as Trunks reached out and brushed the tear off her cheek. She cupped his face in her hands and looked into his eyes. She pulled him down and kissed his lips softly. He kissed her back and looked at her.

"I've had that ring in my pocket since you left to go to college. I had been hoping that you would come home and then when the right time came up, I'd give it to you. I'd been waiting so long for you, Pan-Chan," he said softly. Pan smiled.

"Your mum and mine have been wanting grandchildren for quite some time," she said and laughed softly.

"Speaking of which I think they are here. I can feel your dad's ki. Do you want to see them now? I can leave. The doctor said only one person at a time," Trunks said. Pan nodded slightly.

"Only if I can have a kiss goodnight," Pan said. Trunks smiled and kissed her again on the lips and then on the forehead.

"Love you, Pan-Chan," he said, standing up.

"Love you too, Trunks," she answered as he walked out of the door. He found Dr. Knudson nearby and walked over too him.

"Doctor, Pan's awake. She's speaking a little, too. I thought you might want to know," Trunks said. Dr. Knudson nodded.

"I was just about to come in and check on her. Her family is here to see her and they know you have been in to see her. I want to check on her and then I'll be back out. Could you tell them that for me?" he said. Trunks nodded and walked away as Dr. Knudson headed for Pan's door. He walked back out into the waiting room. Videl and Chi Chi were crying, Gohan and Goten were pacing the floor like Trunks had been a while before and Bra was trying to comfort her mother. Vegeta was standing in a corner with his arms crossed. When Trunks entered the waiting room Gohan went straight over to him.

"How is she, Trunks? Is she okay?" he asked. Trunks nodded.

"She's awake and talking. She's bruised and battered and has a large cut on her head. If there is anything internal I don't know, the doctor didn't tell me, but she wants to see you guys. The doctor is in checking on her right now. He told me to tell you he will be out in a few minutes to let the next person go in. He's only letting one person in at a time," Trunks answered. Gohan nodded and turned to his mother and Videl.

"Videl, you go see her next. I can wait for now. I want to see her after you, if that's okay with you Mum," Gohan said. Chi Chi nodded. Trunks went over to sit next to his sister. He was really happy, but tried not to let it show. He didn't want to upset them by being happy when the situation was pretty bad. However, Goten and Bra did notice.

"What are you so happy about, Trunks?" his sister asked. Goten sat down next to Trunks. Trunks motioned for them to come closer.

"I asked her to marry me," he whispered. Bra's eyes got big.

"And she said yes?" she had to control her voice so she wasn't shouting. Trunks nodded. Goten grinned and Bra hugged him.

"I'm so happy for you! Pan's going to be my sister!" she said excitedly. Goten patted his shoulder.

"Trunks, you lucky dog," he said. Trunks smiled softly.

The doctor came back and took Videl back with him into Pan's room. A moment later Trunks heard Pan's voice in his head.

*She saw the ring,* Pan said, a smile evident in her voice.

*And?* Trunks asked.

*She's really happy. I bet Dad will be wondering why Mum is so happy when she comes back out. He's going to freak,* Pan laughed.

*Which means I'm dead for sure,* Trunks replied.

*Oh, come on. Grandma, Mum, and Bulma will get him again if he tries anything. I'm pretty sure Grandma has her frying pan again,* Pan giggled.

*Yeah, you're right. I told Bra and your Uncle,* Trunks said.

*What'd they say?* Pan asked.

*Bra freaked out and Goten just grinned like an idiot,* Trunks grinned.

*Well, I better go now. I want to talk to Mum some more and then see everyone else. They brought me a Senzu so I should be out of here soon. Love you!* Pan replied.

*Okay. Love you, too,* Trunks said and Pan cut the link. A few moments later Videl came back with, sure enough, a large smile on her face. She looked at Trunks and gave him the thumbs-up sign before getting everyone's attention.

"Everyone, Pan is doing great. A gave her the Senzu. Our little Trunks here has been doing some of his own work. Pan and Trunks are engaged!" Videl announced happily. Bulma and Chi Chi squealed as Gohan stared at his wife. Vegeta smirked and Marron and Uub went over to congratulate Trunks.

"Wow! I can't believe you actually popped the question! Congrats, buddy," Uub patted Trunks on the back.

"I'm so happy for you, Trunks!" Marron said and hugged him. Trunks just blushed as he thanked them. Then Gohan came over. Trunks looked up at him and gulped.

"Well, I have to say I'm quite surprised at you, Trunks. You better be good to her or you'll have me to answer to. Take good care of my Pan-Chan," Gohan patted Trunks' back. Trunks looked up at him, a bit shocked.

"I will, Gohan. Don't worry. I'll do my best," Trunks said. Gohan nodded. He left the waiting room to go in and visit Pan.

~*~*~*~

A Couple Days Later

Pan was out of the hospital and her hair had already grown down to her ears. She was released the day after she had been brought in on the stretcher, the doctors surprised at her quick recovery. She was attending Jamie's funeral with Trunks, Bra, and Marron. Trunks was holding her hand as she sat in one of the chairs set out by Jamie's gravesite. She held a rose in her free hand as tears rolled down her face. The preacher was talking about Jamie's life and what a wonderful young woman she had been. Many people had come to say good-bai to Jamie. Pan had seen Zack and his mother in the sea of faces. Zack looked better and Pan was somewhat happy that he was okay, but her heart ached that one of her friends was now gone.

The service ended and people were standing to leave or walked forward to place flowers on Jamie's cream coloured casket. Pan stood up with Trunks and walked forward. She laid the rose on top of the other flowers.

"Good-bai, Jamie. I can say I am very happy to have known you as a friend.... I'm sorry that I couldn't save you.... Zack is okay, I at least could save him... I wish you were still here... but that isn't how things turned out... I love you like the sister I never had.... Bai....." Pan walked away a little ways before she stopped. Trunks wrapped his arms around her as she cried. A few moments later Jamie's sister came over with Zack.

"Pan?" she said softly. Pan looked up at her. Her eyes were red and puffy like she had been crying, her eyes full of tears. "Thank you for saving Zachary. I don't blame you for Jamie's death. You did what you could. Don't blame yourself, honey. Thank you for trying." Zack walked up to Pan and held out a flower.

"Thank you, Miss Pan. I miss my Auntie Jamie very much though," the little boy said softly, a tear rolling down his cheek. Pan took the flower and knelt down in front of him. She smiled slightly.

"I do too, Zack, but you know what? Your Auntie Jamie is right here with you in your heart. She will always be there as long as you keep on loving her," Pan said softly, touching his chest. Zack nodded and he hugged her.

"Bai, Miss Pan," Zack said and his mother lead him away by the hand. Pan stood up and watched as they lowered Jamie's casket into her grave.

"Come on, Pan. Let's go home," Trunks said softly as Marron and Bra came up to join them. Pan took his hand and nodded, following him back to the car.

~*~*~*~

A/N: Sorry that was short, but I want the sad and the happy to be separated. I actually cried when I wrote that! It's so sad! -Cries- I hope you liked it even though it was sad. Don't worry better things are to come. Please review on your way out guys!

~*V-Chan

~*~*~*~


	11. Preparations & Surprises for Bra!

A/N: Check chapter one for disclaimer.

Eighty reviews!!! Maybe I'll hit one-hundred with your guys' help! ^.^ That would mean lots ta me! ^.^ But of course even if I didn't it'd still be special to me because you all were kind enough to review and you like my story. Thank you guys so much!

****

LoveThatSmirk: Aw! You cried too! I did and I wrote it! ^.^ My teacher back when I was in 6th grade once told me that it's okay to cry if a story/book makes you sad enough to. There is nothing wrong with shedding a tear every now and then! I'm glad you liked it even though it was sad.

****

SSJ5Tigger: ^.^ I wasn't going to kill Pan-Chan off! Never! She's one of my favorite characters and plus da story ish a T/P!! Hee hee. I'm glad you liked the chapter.

****

Amy85: ^.^ Yus, yus! I will let you join the Hunt for the Purple Haired One once I get some ideas for that.

****

Pan-Chan42: Oooo, thankies! I hope you enjoy my other stories and when I get Enter the Game started I hope that you will check it out too!! ^.^ Hey, you aren't demanding. ^.~ Simple suggestion. I probably will have Pan give birth at the end of the story. ^.~

****

All readers! May I have your attention please! Would the Real Slim Shady please stand up! J/K!! I don't own that line, it's from The Real Slim Shady. Anyways! 

All of you that enjoyed my skits with V-Chan and everyone at the beginning of the story I have something I want to do. If you would like to, E-mail me at ziare_lyonhart@yahoo.com** and send in some ideas for the V-Chan skits! I would really enjoy what you guys have in mind and I will try to put as many of your ideas as possible into action! **

So, if you want in on the fun just E-mail your ideas to me! Ideas may include other anime characters, yourselves and as much humor as you can possibly supply! Just keep it G - PG-13 rated! ^.^ My mum doesn't approve of bad language so please none of that. Also, skits may be split up before and after the story content so as not to keep readers waiting. If I get enough I may turn it into a story if you guys would like!

Also, guys if you do have me kidnap Anime characters the only Animes I know personally and have watched enough to know the characters are: DB/Z/GT, Inu Yasha, Gundam Wing (Only Gundam Wing, none of the other Gundams because I only liked GW), Sailor Moon, Kikaider, Trigun, Pokemon, and Cowboy Bebop. Please keep that in mind!

And now with that said on with Chapter Eleven! Hope you enjoy! I hope you enjoy this idea that just popped into my head! I was at loss at what to do for this chapter to connect the last chapter's events to Pan's homecoming and then the wedding. I like the idea.

~*~*~*~

****

Chapter Eleven Preparations & Surprises for Bra!

~*~*~*~

By the time everyone headed back to Japan Pan's hair had grown back almost all the way. Pan was going to stay in California to finish school and then she would finally head home. She moved out of the apartment building, the place reminding her too much of that horrible accident with Jamie and Zack. She found a nice place to stay a little closer to the school and cheaper than the apartment. 

From time to time she would look at her ring and think of Trunks back in Japan. When it wasn't too late or too early she would talk to him through their bond. Other times she would call him or email him when she felt like talking. Bra and Marron continued to write and call often too. Pan couldn't wait to finish school so she could get home and plan the wedding. Bra and Marron would sometimes call on three-way and they would discuss the different things for the wedding, planning the smaller things on the wedding. Everyone was really excited about it and Trunks was down right nervous when he wasn't busy missing Pan.

Trunks spent his days in the office of course, but hardly ever concentrated on work. Bulma excused some of it, but she did push him to work when he was being useless around the office. Most days he hung out with Goten and chatted with him. A lot of times Goten was out with his sister. They had grown pretty close since Pan had come to visit in the winter time, so had Marron and Uub.

~*~*~*~

A Couple Months Later

(Now for some G/B action, U/M is to come later in the story.)

Bra came home one day to the entire house seemingly empty and dark. This surprised her because there was always someone home. Her dad normally never went anywhere except the Gravity Room and that didn't really count since it was a part of the house. Her blue hair hung down around her shoulders and she was wearing a red tank top and matching knee length skirt with slits going up both sides about three inches. She stepped into the living area to find a candle lit in the center of a small table with a note beside of it. Curious she walked over and picked up the note.

__

Hi B-Chan,

Go upstairs to your room. I have a surprise for you. Keep the lights turned off.

It was left unsigned and this made Bra even more curious than before. She left the note on the table and headed for the stairs. Small candles were on either side of each step as she walked up, lighting her way. _I wonder what this is about._ She thought as she came to the top of the stairs. At the top a few more candles went on down the hallway, but red and white rose petals were sprinkled here and there as she walked on down towards her room.

When she reached her door she opened it slowly. She gasped as she saw her room. Candles were here and there, lighting the room softly, rose petals sprinkled on the floor and her bed. There were vases of roses spread around her room and a chair sat on the far side opposite of her door. A little sign sat in the chair with an arrow pointing down.

__

Sit down here, B-Chan, and close your eyes, please. No peeking!

She lifted the sign and placed it on the floor before sitting down in the chair. She closed her eyes like she was asked, her legs crossed and her hands in her lap. Her heart beat quickened as she continued to wonder what was going on. Not that she didn't like this kind of attention, she just wanted to know what was going to happen next. She heard a soft rustle of clothing and felt someone was near her. She wanted to open her eyes, but decided it was better not to.

"Open your eyes, B-Chan," Goten said softly. She opened her eyes to find him standing in front of her. He was wearing black dress pants, shoes, and a nice long sleeved gray shirt that was a little snug, outlining the muscles of his chest a little. Bra smiled up at him and he smiled back at her.

"I've been thinking about this for the passed month, month and a half. I have to say Pan and Marron had a little to do with this. I love you very much, Bra, and from what you have shown me you feel the same," Goten said softly, pulling something out of his pocket, messing with it for a moment. Bra looked down at his hand, but he was keeping it from view. He went down on one knee in front of her. "I mean it with all my heart when I say this. Bra Briefs, I love you and I would love very much if you would please marry me." Goten open the little black box he held in his hand revealing a beautiful gold and diamond ring. Bra's eyes widened and she looked from the ring to his face. It held a very serious air about it, something that was rare with Goten. She smiled brightly and nodded, knowing he was being completely honest.

"Yes, Goten Son, I will marry you," she answered. He grinned, removing the ring from its box and closing it before taking her hand and sliding it onto her finger. She looked at it for a moment before sliding down out of the chair into a kneeling position on the floor in front of him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him with all she had. He kissed her back and then they had to surfaced for air. He moved his hand down to take her hands in his. He kissed the back of her hand. (A/N: I know Goten wouldn't be this serious and not mess something up, but I wanted it to be special!)

"I doubt Trunks' proposal was anything like this, being it was in a hospital room," Goten said. Bra smiled.

"But just as special. It's beautiful in here Goten. Thank you," she said. Goten smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Your mother and Marron helped me some. I was so nervous," he laughed softly. Bra wrapped her arms around his middle and rested her head on his shoulder. He played with the ends of her hair. Bulma and Vegeta stood just outside the doorway, watching the whole scene. Bulma had tears in her eyes and she was smiling. Vegeta just had his arms crossed, but he was happy for his little girl, deep down in his heart.

"Let's leave them alone now," Bulma whispered. Vegeta nodded and they quietly went back down the hall.

~*~*~*~

Couple More Months Later

Pan got off the plane at the airport in Japan and was greeted by Bra and Marron with hugs. Pan smiled and dropped her carry-on bag and purse, hugging her two best friends.

"It's so good to finally be home!" Pan said.

"It's good to have you back, P-Chan!" Bra answered. Pan smiled and grinned.

"I wanna see this ring of yours, B-Chan. I didn't get a chance to see it," Pan said. Bra held up her hand and Pan grinned.

"Very pretty! Now, I want to see my other family and my husband-to-be." Bra and Marron nodded and picked up her things on the floor. Pan was yet again passed around and hugged and kissed to death before she came to Trunks. She smiled when she saw him and threw her arms around his neck. He laughed.

"I've missed you too, my Pan-Chan," he said. She smiled and kissed him right in the middle of the airport. He kissed her back until Marron spoke up.

"Get a room you two!" she yelled. Everyone laughed at her and the couple parted. They all went to grab Pan's luggage and pack it into the air car. They all headed to Capsule Corps for the 'Welcome Home Party' Bulma was throwing for Pan. This didn't bother Pan, Trunks, Goten, Bra, Marron or Uub. More time to spend with each other. When they got there Goten and Bra headed straight for the snack table. Trunks dragged Pan off somewhere away from prying eyes.

"Hello, Beautiful. You've been away too long," he said softly. She smiled up at him and he lowered his head, brushing his lips against hers. She reached up, putting her hand on his shoulder and he moved his to the back of her head, deepening the kiss. When they parted they were breathing hard.

"Wow, I should go away more often if you are going to kiss me like that!" Pan smiled as Trunks laughed.

"I'll kiss you like that more often then so you won't go away again. I was miserable without you," he said softly.

"I was too," she replied.

"I love you so much," he whispered in her ear.

"I love you more," she whispered back. He kissed her lips again.

"So sure about that?" he smiled.

"Yep," she grinned. They spent the rest of the day and most of the night together, not letting the other out of their sight for too long.

~*~*~*~

For the next several weeks the ladies of the Z Gang planned the wedding and got everything ready for the big day. As the days passed Trunks and Pan became more and more excited and nervous. Before they knew it the Eve of their wedding was upon them.

~*~*~*~

A/N: Sorry that chappy was so short! I wanted the wedding to have a chapter of it's own! I didn't have very much of an idea, but the next chappy should be longer! Told you the good stuff was coming soon! ^.~ I hope you liked it! Please review on your way out!

~* V-Chan

~*~*~*~


	12. The Wedding

A/N: Check chapter one for disclaimer.

****

Disclaimer: This one is for the song I'm using in the story. I do not own _Everything_ by Life House.

Ninety-Three!!! ^.^ Sank you sooo much everyone! I apologize for not getting this one out sooner! My friend's brother has a copy of the game I'm going to use in my next fic as a crossover with DBZ and I'm an expert on the game so I'm putting together a little strategy guide for him since there is a LOT of stuff he needs to know so he won't get his butt kicked. 

I am also back into my Shining Force Obsession Stage as one of my other friends like to call it so I took down my Mirai no Trunks background (Don't get mad! I had him up for like half a year! I wanted a little change! Don't worry, he'll be back soon enough.) and made myself a really awesome Shining Force background. I guess when I have a new project fic I'll change the background to something that has to do with it as sort of an inspiration! ^.^ Neat idea I think. But the background looks really cool.

Also things have been super busy for me in real. I'm getting back into the swing of school which started on the 6th, I had to go to the Orthodontist to get spacers put in, twelve spacers to be exact, I'm getting my braces next Thursday, I have to make up two tests tomorrow and Friday afternoon, my sis and I have been fighting for time on the computer, I've been playing Shining Force to get every detail I can in for the crossover and for my friend as I mentioned above, and I've been in the Shining Force Central forums. Really busy, plus I was a tiny bit stuck on this chapter, but I got a little something for this chappy. Hopefully you all will enjoy it and it won't be a big flop! 

****

SSJ5Tigger: No double wedding for all that mentioned that. You'll see what happens with Uub and Marron. ^.^ I'm glad you like the story. Thank you for your review!

****

bulma-caz: Ooooo! Thanks for the lollies! And your review! I'll be sure to give Veggie his lollies! I'll make a special guest appearance and give them to him for you. ^.^

****

Panny2: Yuppers! I met Elijah and Dominic. They were really nice guys! Not snobby at all. They were there with two ladies and a guy that looked like he may have been their body guard type person. We had a nice chat and they agreed to have pictures taken with us. It was really neat. ^.^ I'm glad you like the story so far and I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Thanks for your review.

****

coolkitty2: You won't have to worry about me keeping you hanging! I hate that myself. I've just been a little slow with getting this next chapter out. If you read my Author's Note you know why! Thanks for reviewing and here is chapter twelve!

Well enough chatter! On with the chapter! Here ya go! Chapter Twelve!!

~*~*~*~

****

Chapter Twelve The Wedding

~*~*~*~

The ladies were all running around getting last minute changes done and fixing up things for the wedding. Pan was a nervous wreak and wasn't being much of a help. Bra walked over to her and put her arm around her shoulders leading her away from everything.

"Pan-Chan! You are only getting in the way! Let us do the work and you sit down. I know tomorrow is the big day and every thing, but calm down! Take a deep breath and let it out slowly. Everything is going to be fine," Bra patted Pan's back and she pushed her down into a chair.

"I know, Bra, but I can't help but think something might go wrong! This is forever, the rest of mine and Trunks' life. I want the beginning to be special," Pan said. Bra nodded.

"I know how you feel, Pan, but worrying yourself to death won't change anything. Trunks is just as nervous as you. I bet Goten and Uub are talking to him right now," Bra said. Pan nodded and took a deep breath.

"I can't wait though. I'm nervous as ever, but this is it! I love him so much, Bra," Pan said, looking at her friend. Bra smiled.

"I know you do and so does he. Just calm down and get some rest, it's getting late and you need to be up to par for tomorrow. Mum is going to make sure the camera people and the reporters are out of this so that should help you some," Bra said. Pan nodded.

"You sure everything is fine here? You don't need my help?" Pan asked. Bra looked at her like she was crazy.

"Pan, if you "help" anymore more than five vases are going to be broken and the tables will never be set with the way you are shaking," Bra said. Pan scratched the back of her head and laughed slightly.

"Sorry about that," she said, sheepishly. Bra patted her shoulder once more.

"Just go to bed, we have everything covered," she said. Pan nodded and hugged Bra.

"Thanks for everything. I can't believe we are going to be sisters!" Pan cried. Bra laughed.

"I know," she said.

"Goodnight," Pan said.

"Goodnight." In the back ground Vegeta could be heard yelling.

"I am not wearing that stupid thing! You can't make me! I don't see why I even have to go to your ridiculous Earth ceremony in the first place!"

"Vegeta! You are going to wear it whether you like it or not! If I have to wrestle you into it I will! Don't make Chi Chi get her frying pan! This is your only son's special day and you are going and that is final!" Bulma screeched.

"No! Not that!" Vegeta yelled. Bra stifled a giggle and went back to arranging the flowers.

~*~*~*~

The Next Morning

Trunks was fidgeting with his tie as Goten, Uub, and Krillin finished getting him into his jacket and putting their own ties on. He was shaking so bad he was wondering why the room wasn't quaking. Goten swatted his hands.

"Stop that or you'll mess it up!" he said. Trunks dropped his hands by his side and looked into the mirror. His lavender hair was parted down the middle and neatly combed down on either side of his head. His black suit was neatly pressed and there wasn't a wrinkle anywhere on it. Trunks was too busy looking in the mirror to notice his father walk in.

"Brat," Vegeta said, getting Trunks' attention. He turned around to look at his father and had to stifle a laugh.

"Looks like Mum finally got you into it," Trunks said. Vegeta gave Trunks a dirty look.

"Shut up, Brat. I came here to tell you that I am very proud of you, Trunks. You chose a very suitable mate even if she is that woman's and Kakarot's brat's brat," Vegeta said, clasping his son's shoulder. Trunks looked at his father and smiled. He nodded.

"Thank you, Dad," he said. Vegeta nodded and turned to leave.

"Oh, and hurry up, I want to get out of this stupid thing. I can't move," he said before walking out the door. Trunks turned to Goten, Uub and Krillin. They looked at each other and burst out laughing.

~*~*~*~

"Okay, Pan. All we have now is the veil," Videl said. Pan bent down enough to let Chi Chi and Videl put the white waist length veil on Pan's head. She was wearing the white dress she wore on Christmas night to the party when she surprised everyone. She had left it in Japan along with the necklace Trunks had given her. It now hung around her neck and sparkled. She wore a circlet over her forehead made of silver. The pieces on each side were woven together and went back into her hair. In the middle of her forehead hung a tear dropped shaped pearl. Her hair was around her shoulders in curls, the very front pulled back out of her face. Her mother and grandmother fixed the veil and moved back to admire the finished product. Chi Chi's eyes began to tear up and so did Bulma's.

"You look beautiful, Panny!" her grandmother cried. Pan smiled. Bra walked up to her best friend and gave her a hug followed by Marron. They were both dressed in the dresses they had worn to the party as well, though they didn't really match each other for being the Maid of Honor and one of the Bride's Maids. Marron and Bra looked at each other and began to speak at the same time.

"Something old," they touched the veil which had belonged to Videl and Chi Chi before her. "Something new," they then touched Pan's necklace. "Something borrowed," they both touched the circlet which belonged to Bra. "And something blue." They both moved their hands up to the top of Pan's head and placed a few small blue flowers into her hair. They moved back and grinned at Pan.

"Old tradition," Bra said. Pan smiled at her friends before turning to look at her reflection. She smiled at what she saw. She looked beautiful just like Chi Chi had said.

"Thank you guys so much," she said. Just then her father and Vegeta came in. Gohan smiled proudly at his daughter.

"You look very beautiful, Pan," he said, kissing her cheek. She smiled at him. Vegeta stepped forward and looked at her.

"Even though I think this Earth custom is stupid and pointless I am proud to have my son chose you as his life mate," he said. Pan smiled and hugged Vegeta.

"Thank you, Vegeta. How is he?" she asked once she let go of him.

"Shaking like a dog run off with his tail between his hind legs," Vegeta said. Everyone laughed.

"Well, Pan. It's about that time," her father said. Pan nodded, the nervousness flooding back. Videl gave her daughter her bouquet and everyone exited the room and headed out into the hallway before the auditorium of the church. Bra stood on the left side of the doors and Goten on the right. He smiled at her and the Wedding March began. They walked to each other and she took his arm. They began to walk down the aisle, soon followed by Uub and Marron. After that came Bulma and Vegeta. Soon after that came the ring bearer and the flower girl of whom Pan really didn't know, but otherwise would not have had them.

Now it was Pan and Gohan's turn. She took her father's arm and he smiled at her and they headed down the aisle towards the altar and towards Trunks.

~*~*~*~

Trunks watched as his sister and best friends, Marron, his parents, the ring bearer and flower girl came towards him and stood in their places. When he saw Pan and her father walk towards him his heart stopped. She looked just like an angel fallen from heaven. She took his breath away. She smiled at him once she caught his eye. He smiled back and watched her as she came closer to him. They stopped in front of him and Gohan kissed Pan's cheek before moving to let Trunks take her arm and bring her the rest of the way to the altar. They stood in front of the preacher and the music stopped. The preacher smiled at them and opened his mouth to speak.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today..." (A/N: Don't kill me if I don't get anything right! I haven't been to a wedding in ages!)

~*~*~*~

Trunks and Pan now faced each other. They had already exchanged vows and rings. The preacher turned to face Trunks.

"Do you Trunks Vegeta Briefs take Pan Son as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer until death do you part?" (A/N: I feel like I left something out, I'm not sure, but oh well! ^.^ ; )

"I do," Trunks answered. The preacher then turned to Pan.

"Do you Pan Son take Trunks Vegeta Briefs as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer until death do you part?"

"I do," Pan answered.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Trunks smiled at Pan, lifting her chin up and kissing her tenderly and lovingly on the lips. She kissed him back as a cheer went up around the church. They pulled away and smiled at each other as the organ began to play again. Trunks took Pan's hand and they went down the aisle and outside. People were throwing confetti and streamers as they went out to the limo to take to the reception hall. (A/n: Yah, I know cliche, but hey! ^.^ A wedding is a wedding.) They got in and drove away.

~*~*~*~

Reception Hall

The place was packed with most of the people invited to the wedding. Trunks and Pan had already shared their piece of cake and had their share of food. Speeches had already been said everyone was just enjoying themselves now. Trunks stood up and held his hand out to Pan.

"First dance goes to the newly weds," he said, smiling at her. She smiled back and took his hand. He helped her up and led her out onto the dance floor as the music started up.

__

Find me here  
Speak to me  
I want to feel you  
I need to hear you  
You are the light  
That is leading me to the place where I find peace again  
You are the strength that keeps me walking  
You are the hope that keeps me trusting  
You are the life to my soul  
You are my purpose  
You are everything  
And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you

Pan looked up into her husbands eyes and smiled as she found love there. He smiled back at her and continued to dance across the floor. All eyes were on them.

__

Would you tell me how could it be any better than this  
You calm the storms  
You give me rest  
You hold me in your hands  
You won't let me fall  
You steal my heart and you take my breath away  
Would you take me in  
Would you take me deeper now  
'cause you're all I want  
You are all I need  
You are everything, everything

Trunks leaned down and captured her lips with his and stood there a moment. Pan kissed him back with all the love she felt for him in her heart. Another cheer went up around the room and another song played as more people moved onto the dance floor. Vegeta was standing in a corner when a golden haired young lady walked over to him. In her hand she had two lollies with a note attached to it that said, "To: Vegeta From: Bulma-Caz." She had bright golden cat-like eyes and a furry Saiyan-Jin tail wrapped around her waist.

"Excuse me, Vegeta?" she said.

"What do you want?" he said. The lady grinned.

"I'm V-Chan. I'm here to give you a present from someone," she said and held out the lollies. Vegeta took them and looked at them and then back at her. He stuffed them in his pocket.

"You! You are the one that started all of this! You made me wear this thing and made me dive in the floor like an idiot!!" he growled. V-Chan sweat dropped.

"Uh.... got to go!" she said, turning and running away as fast as she could.

"Get back here!" Vegeta ran after her yelling.

~*~*~*~

After they danced for a while all the ladies gathered around for the tossing of the bouquet and the guys for the garter. (A/N: Did I get that right?) Pan turned around and threw the bouquet back over her head. All the ladies dived for it, but Marron stayed put. The bouquet flew through the air and she reached up to grab it out of the air. She brought it down to look at it and smiled.

"I caught it!" she yelled. Pan grinned at Bra and they both gave the thumbs up sign. When it came to catching the garter, Uub caught it. He blushed scarlet red and looked at Marron. She smiled shyly at him and he made his way over to her. They sat down next to each other a little distance away from all the action.

"This whole wedding thing has gotten me thinking," Uub said. Marron looked at him questioningly.

"Oh?" she asked. Uub nodded, blushing even more red if that was possible.

"Yeah. I've cared for you for a long time Marron and...." Uub paused as Vegeta ran by chasing a strange blonde woman with funny looking eyes and yelling at her about something or other.

"Go on," Marron said, after Vegeta and the strange lady ran off into the distance, her heart beating faster.

"Marron I love you and would you accept if I asked you to marry me?" Uub asked, pulling out a box and opening it. (A/N: And there it is folks!) Marron starred at the ring. She threw her arms around Uub's neck.

"Yes I'll marry you!" she said. He grinned and kissed her lovingly. She kissed him back and yet another cheer went up around the room. They pulled away, both blushing as Uub put the ring on Marron's finger.

~*~*~*~

After a while Vegeta stopped chasing V-Chan as she had disappeared suddenly and he couldn't find her and Trunks and Pan were getting ready to take off for their honeymoon. They were outside the limo and all the Z Gang had shown up to say their goodbyes.

"Bye everyone! See you guys in two week!" Pan said, hugging everyone.

"Bye, Pan-Chan! You two have fun!" Bra winked as Pan laughed. Trunks put his arm around her and they got into the limo. He closed the door behind them and they rolled down the window. The limo pulled away and they waved to everyone. "Just Married" was written on the back window in white.

~*~*~*~

A/N: And there is chapter twelve! I hope you guys liked it! Stay tuned for the epilogue and other things! Please review on the way out! -Is panting from her run from Vegeta-

~*V-Chan

~*~*~*~

  


__

  



	13. Epilogue

A/N: See first chapter for disclaimer.

100 reviews! Yay! We did it guys! Thanks! Sorry it took so long. Been very busy!

****

Okay, please stay tuned after the short Epilogue for Thank you's and a preview of my latest story idea. ^.^

****

SSJ5Tigger: Yes everyone ish happy. ^.^Okay the thing with V-Chan, Veggie and the lollies. Okay first off Bulma-caz asked me to give Veggie some lollies from her so I popped into the story for a sec. Vegeta recognized me as the writer of this story and remembered the horrible things I made him go through and chased me around the Reception Hall until I mysteriously disappeared! ^.^ Thanks for your review. Hope you aren't confoozled anymore.

****

v son sayian: Nopers. XD I escaped just in time! ^.^ Thanks for the review.

****

Trupan: I thought I was missing something! I'll go fix that once I'm done with the Epilogue and I'll post it. Thank you! ^.^ Thank you for your review.

****

MELM: Glad you like the chapter and my story. ^.^ And I will be making a new fic after this one. There will be a preview at the end of the epilogue and thank yous. ^.^ Hope you enjoy.

On with the Epilogue!

~*~*~*~

****

Epilogue

~*~*~*~

Bra, Goten, Marron and Uub were all now happily married and each expecting children. Marron excepting twins. (A/N: Bwahahahahahaha I am evil! ^.^ XD ) Pan and Trunks were happy together, expecting their first child as well. In which Pan was in the hospital giving labor.

"Push, Pan! You can do it," the doctor said to her. Pan shouted many obscenities and pushed.

"Trunks! After this I'm NEVER letting you touch me again! Do you hear me! This hurts!!!!!" she yelled. Trunks was in just about as much pain through their bond and was having his hand crushed by Pan's strong grip.

"Pan! Let go! You are hurting me!" Trunks was squirming trying to free his hand when a loud wail filled the air. Pan let go of Trunks' hand and looked towards the doctor who was holding a little baby. He smiled and looked at Trunks and Pan.

"It's a girl," he said. Pan smiled. The doctor wrapped the baby up and brought her over to her mother and father. Pan cradled the baby to her chest and looked down at her. Trunks smiled and brushed the sweaty hair back from his wife's face.

"She's beautiful, just like her mother," he kissed Pan's forehead.

"I think we should name her Raevon, what do you think, Trunks?" Pan asked looking at her mate.

"It's great. Better than some other article of under clothing. Like Panties or something," Trunks laughed. Pan looked down at the little baby in her arms. She smiled and looked up at Trunks.

"I think I want another one," she said. Trunks fell over anime style. Raevon smiled like any little new born baby would.

~*~*~*~

Few Years Later

"Mummy! Daddy! Ezra keeps pulling my hair! Can I beat him up?" Raevon yelled, running into the room. She looked like a miniature version of her mother with crystal blue eyes. Trunks and Pan laughed as Trunks picked up Raevon in his arms.

"No you can't beat your brother up. He's only one and a half. He doesn't mean it," he said. Raevon pouted.

"You don't know anything! He's evil when you aren't around. He's not nice like Kane," she said.

"Who is Kane?" Trunks asked, raising his eyebrow and looking at Pan who giggled.

"He's my boy friend! He goes to daycare with me," Raevon said proudly. Trunks sweat dropped.

"Looks like you already have to beat the boys off, Trunks," Goten came in with Bra who was carrying their little boy.

"Shut up, Goten," Trunks said. Raevon leaped out of her father's arms and launched herself at Goten.

"Uncle Goten!" she shouted. Goten picked her up.

"Hey, squirt," he said. Raevon laughed.

"Hey! You don't let me call you that," Trunks said. Pan went off to talk to Bra who had let Jayson down to play with Ezra who had just come in the room.

"That's because you aren't Uncle Goten," Raevon said. Goten laughed sitting Raevon down.

"How about some ice cream?" he asked.

"Yeah!" Raevon shouted excitedly.

"Not the sugar, Goten!" Trunks ran after Goten and Raevon who were heading for the kitchen.

(A/N: And they all lived happily ever after! The end.)

~*~*~*~ 

A/N: Sorry for that pitiful excuse for an epilogue. -Sweat drop- Heh heh. Anyways on with the thank yous!

~*~*~*~

I would like to give out a special thank you to the following people!

****

Bulma-caz: Thank you! You were my first reviewer and I am very happy. ^.^ Thank you for being there from the beginning! ^.^ -Gives you a large sack of lollies and a Vegeta plushie- Still haven't bagged him yet, but I will!

****

V son sayian: Thank you! Ten reviews! You were the reviewer who reviewed the most! Thank you for all your reviews! -Gives you a large sack of cookies-

****

SarahCharrlotte: Also special thanks to you! You were my one hundredth reviewer! Thank you so much for your review and helping me finally reach my goal of 100 before I finished my story! -Gives you a huge sack of skittles- I'm very happy you liked my story! ^.^

Thank you to those that review on chapters Five and Eleven. Those were the chapters most reviewed on with thirteen reviews each! ^.^ -Gives you all bags of cookies-

And now thank yous go out to:

bulma-caz, lil_lovergirl, kc, Amy, anonymous, Pan-Chan42, Botan-chan, PPPPPPssssssstttttt, v son sayian, Angel, MELM, PanBraSaiyin, The Amazing Sponge, ; - ), cbdbz247, Missa5, Saiyoness Angelisa Snape, carrie, GohansChica, SSJ5Tigger, mouse, C-town Chica, firehottie, babe_galamine, aww, AnimeFreak-TrunksPan-luver4evr, Yokiko Pan, Lady Tomboy, LoveThatSmirk, tetalani, Bonkerzz, DarknessUnleashed, Cha Seew Bow, Trupan (AKA Stunner 1), julygirl, ladybugg, Amy85, sugar20, DBZjess1182003, Supaa Saiyajin Trinity, teapot, Digi fan, pan0gwen, VidelChan313, sukuna, Panny2, coolkitty2, SarahCharrlotte, dream-come-true, and Anililia

Thank you guys so much! I'm very happy you enjoyed my story.

Thanks to everyone who sent in a review by email.

Thank you Rusty! XD Who reviewed by messenger.

Thanks again everyone. I hope you guys stay to read some more of my fan fictions and I hope you guys will enjoy my new fic I'm writing! ^.^

****

Preview for Enter the Game.

****

Summary: |Alternate Universe| The DBZ cast is sucked into Shining Force: The Legacy of Great Intention, a game where one wrong move may mean the death of you and your men. The Continent of Rune has been in an age of peace for 1,000 years until one dark day. The Kingdom of Runefaust attacks nearby kingdoms, taking them over or laying them to waste. Their leader and lord, Darksol, searching for the Manual of the Seal and the Key so that he may be able to bring Dark Dragon back into this Dimension from which he was cast out off 1,000 years ago by the Ancients. Only the King's youngest swordsman and his small band of warriors known as the Shining Force have the strength to oppose Darksol, Runefaust, and Dark Dragon. Only when they stop Dark Dragon will they finally be able to leave the game and return peacefully home.

Trunks stops by his favorite game store one day and sees a game that catches his attention. It's an old RPG game, but he buys it and takes it home with him. Pan and Marron are coming to spend the night with Bra and Goten and Uub with Trunks. Something strange happens after they go to sleep that night and Trunks wakes up in another world where his friends, family and even himself have taken on the role of different characters. There they must stop a seemingly un-stoppable evil. Care to join the quest? Or are you to weak at heart?

A/N: -Winks- If you've played the game before, I applaud you. I love this game and I hope you guys enjoy the DBZ/SHFI crossover. ^.^ And with that I end my Party Masks & Angels Wings fic. Thank you to anyone who reviews after this in advance!

INSANE & PROUD!! ^.~ \\//

~*V-Chan

~*~*~*~


End file.
